TV Troubles
by Tenshi no Nozomi
Summary: Usagi-centered, multi-crossover; Usagi makes a wish on accident that ends up with her being sucked inside her TV... **Chapter Four is up -- GW style**
1. Chapter One : Beginnings (LoZ)

TV Troubles.  
  
By Tenshi no Nozomi  
  
tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com  
  
AN: Okay, before we get started… let me explain that I originally started this a loooong time ago. Since then, I have edited it too many times to count, to try and figure out the way I wanted it to go. It was originally done up to be a one-shot, but I decided eventually that I wanted to spend more time on certain things.  
  
This should be pretty original. The 'wishing' part isn't original- goodness knows how many times it's been used, but there are different aspects to the story that I don't think anyone else is going to have in their story. At least, I hope not.  
  
It will have at least light romance in it later on, but my intention is for it to mostly be humorous. I don't know if anyone will FIND it humorous- sometimes my 'Funny Meter' is a bit out of tune- but I really do hope you enjoy this. ^^ Even so, it will have some serious times, just because I can't write a story without at least a few moments of sanity. Btw, in this story, Usagi's not going to be quite as stupid and such as either the manga or anime depicts. It's just one of those little twists that I, as a silly fan-girl author like to make. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of the many animes that will be mentioned and used in this. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar! Anyhow, this story isn't being written for profit- just for fun and enjoyment. Please don't sue me, my parents wouldn't let me live to see the trial.  
  
Warnings: Usagi-centered, possible love web( my term for multiple love triangles) in the future, OOC-ness, some character bashing, some crude humor- though not much-, inane-ness… possible stupidity if I pull this off poorly.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Now that I've handled all of that, let's begin.  
  
IMPORTANT: After this prologue, you will find Chapter One attached! I did this because Prologues are generally boring, and I didn't want to bore everyone so badly that they wouldn't even attempt the next chapter. So, after a few spaces in lines, you'll find chapter one. I know this may make it harder to read and all, but I swear I will not do it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: How it all began…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi Tsukino was a normal girl living an average life, in a not- so-average district of Tokyo ( AN: Either Azaba- manga wise- or Juuban- anime wise. Take your pick). She was a B- student, a normal teenage girl who didn't like to see the hours before ten, who enjoyed her sweets and manga immensely, and didn't gain a single pound in the process of being a junk-food addict. Or at least, by day she was.  
  
But by night, she was more often known as 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon,' the champion of love and justice, and all that business. She had late and crazy hours, and got six hours of sleep on her best nights. Which might have explained why she tended to fall asleep during class, except that she had done so even before being recruited as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. So life was a little more than crazy.  
  
Usagi, however, had had a rough couple of days. She had been in a serious fight with a youma, in which the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had failed to show up for until after the youma had broken her left arm. Well, at least they'd shown up before it had pulled her arm strait off.. but it still wasn't much to be thankful for. Not to mention that Mamoru had broken up with her again, and she was beginning to have suspicions that there was another woman.  
  
Anyhow, a broken arm made her job hard to do- heck, it made everything hard to do. Now she couldn't play video games- even if she would never be able to win-, couldn't carry things and open a door at the same time if it had a handle and had to be pulled, and was a general hindrance. The fact that they had had to come up with an excuse on why Usagi had been out at one in the morning while she was supposed to be asleep and how she had managed to break her arm had been 'interesting' things to try to explain.  
  
The scouts were currently discussing homework, and getting Ami to tutor them in the subjects they were lacking in… while Usagi lay there on her bed, obviously not paying attention to whatever it was she had to say. It wasn't fair; not only was her arm broken, but her scouts hadn't apologized for their tardiness and she was grounded until the world would be enveloped by the sun. As though this wasn't bad enough, they wanted her to be a 'proper future heir to Earth' and a good student. Neither of the ideas were particularly agreeable or pleasant to her…  
  
Usagi sighed and scooted herself so she hung upside down on the bed, her upper body over the side and legs on the bed. Her long hair pooled all around her, and she felt discontent eat at her.  
  
"Comfortable, Odango atama?" Rei teased. Usagi only stuck her tongue out in response, and managed to pull herself back onto the bed and into a sitting position. She could hear her brother shouting at his game, something about 'not supposed to lose to a shrub with legs and an elephant nose the spit out nuts.'  
  
She felt words bubble up to her lips unbidden, and couldn't help but release them into the air.  
  
"I wish life were like a video game!" As soon as the words were out and her fellow senshi and guardian cats turned to stare at her, Usagi felt that perhaps these had been the 'Wrong Words.' But she couldn't stop now that she'd started, so she decided to let the people look at her as though she were crazy understand how she felt.  
  
  
  
"What? It would be sooo easy! Whenever we would die, we could just get up again and do things over. If things get too hectic, then we could just save and quit! And, if we wanted a brief rest, then we could just pause the game. I swear, it would be a whole lot easier!"  
  
This received a few giggles, and someone mentioned that they already came back whenever they died, so she added pointedly, "Not to mention there are healing potions and stuff in games to make broken arms heal…" A few people looked down, embarrassed, to Usagi's satisfaction.  
  
Amy just shook her head, and said, "I'd rather not; there'd be no Advanced Geometry!" Everyone just kind of stared at her and sweat dropped. She blushed, and buried her head into a book that looked a lot like a thesaurus. Usagi just shivered in horror.  
  
Minako said, "There'd be no cute guys! How'd I possibly live?"  
  
"That's a good point… and what about my cooking? I don't do too well without a timer and a thermostat," Makoto joked.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I have actual duties!" Usagi just arched an eyebrow back at her raven haired friend.  
  
"Duties? So, that's what you call flirting with Yuiichirou- san(sp?)!" Rei looked ready to kill Usagi, so Luna interceded.  
  
"Speaking of duties, Usagi, don't you have a history test to study for?" And out of nowhere, Luna nudged forward a History book set at the correct page to study on.  
  
Usagi scanned the page, and then snorted in disgust. She then stood up and threw the book down onto the floor, interrupting the flipping of pages and snickering in the room. They all looked at Usagi in surprise, as though to ask what on earth her problem was.  
  
"Usagi," Ami said, appalled, "you can't just treat school property like that!"  
  
Usagi snorted. "I don't care, nothing matters anymore! My life's being flushed down the metaphorical toilet of insanity-"  
  
"Do you know what metaphorical even means, Usagi?" Luna asked with growing impatience.  
  
"How can you not care?" Rei asked, becoming concerned about why Usagi didn't care, and what it was she didn't care about.  
  
"Is it that time of the month, Usagi," asked Minako who looked sympathetic. She had been known to be irrational and irritable during her time of the month- not that she wasn't that way to begin with, but she chose to ignore that fact at that moment.  
  
Usagi growled in frustration. "You don't understand, do you? I've been there for you all, but you weren't there for me! And all these- these stupid powers have gotten me is trouble! My parents are never going to trust me again!" By now, she was ready to cry. "I wish that my life were easy like the people in the video games and tv shows, I really do," she cried with her whole heart, forgetting momentarily that even on tv and in games there were still problems that had to be dealt with.  
  
And then there was the bright, bright light that filled the room. It surrounded everything, but Usagi could feel it entering her body- it was an incredible feeling. And then… something strange was happening, something she didn't understand and couldn't follow.  
  
When the light cleared, Usagi was gone, and there wasn't a trace of the light or Usagi left. For a moment there was silence and stillness, when all at once a flourish of movement- everyone searching for her at once, with Ami puzzling over where the girl could be with her computer, when their question as to where Usagi was at the moment was answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes ago…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shingo had been minding his own business and playing his game. He wasn't particularly good at this one, but that was alright because he liked a challenge. It was certainly different from the 'Sailor V' games his sister liked. Thinking about her…  
  
Odango otama. Ha! She was in so much trouble now, it wasn't funny- well, to him it was uncannily humorous, but that wasn't the point. The point was, Usagi was grounded until she got married- and knowing how their father felt about boys being around his precious daughter, it wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Usagi would be experiencing something close to prison, to Shingo's malicious delight. After all, what sibling didn't appreciate it when the other got into trouble for a long time?  
  
About then was when the screen flashed white. Shingo's eyes went a bit wider. Something wasn't wrong with the game, was it? He hadn't saved his data, so if it turned off or had an error… then he was going to be really upset.  
  
When the screen returned to normal, Shingo felt a rush of relief. Except that… the characters were moving on their own!? Some of them were meant to do that, but not the main character!! And looking closer, there was something different about the picture. Shingo scowled and looked closer at the screen. Yes, definitely different… there was a new character on the screen.  
  
There was something familiar about that character… something wrong. It was female, that much was for sure, and it had long blonde in his sister's hair style, and a uniform on that looked suspiciously like his sister's school uniform, and… and…  
  
Shingo paled a few shades and recoiled from the tv so fast he went strait over in a backward roll. Sitting there, leaning against the sofa for support, he began to hyperventilate.  
  
Nononononononono NO it's just not possible… It can't be…!  
  
And he did the only thing left for him to do. He screamed.  
  
"OH, GODS NO!!! SHOW ME MERCY!!! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GODS DOES USAGI HAVE TO BE IN MY GAME!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari for Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I'm intending to continue this… I think it's going to be a lot of fun, at least for me. ^^ So review, please! Was it stupid? Silly? Good? Bad? A piece of trash? No flames, please, although constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
  
  
About the upcoming chapter… we'll find out which game Usagi's in! Actually, I kinda gave a clue to you with Shingo's statement about the shrubs. If you can guess which video game it is correctly, I'll send you the next chapter early- provided you give me your e-mail. Well, Ja ne, minna-chan! Remember to review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TV Troubles  
  
By Tenshi no Nozomi  
  
tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com  
  
AN: KK, it's time for chapter one now! Yippee! I know the prologue was boring, all talk and no meat, but I had to include it, just because it had to be there for things to make sense.  
  
Warnings: Same  
  
Rating: Same  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: An accident becomes big trouble  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was very much aware that she was no longer on her bed, in her room, with her friends. If it was her room, then somebody really needed to mow the lawn and clip the trees.  
  
She was sitting on her butt on a dirt path where there were lots and lots of trees surrounding her. The sky was amazingly blue overhead, and smelled suspiciously clean… This was most definitely NOT Tokyo.  
  
Of course, there were a few plus sides… At the moment, she had the full and undivided attention of a true bishonen. Sure, his ears were a bit long, and he was wearing tights and a skirt, but those had to be the prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen adorn a guy's face.  
  
Of course, about that time she realized two important things that weren't really good signs… number one, the guy had a sword and was ridding a horse, and number two he was talking to a flying light bulb. Alright, so she was wrong- that was three things. However, how many number of disturbing things she was dealing with really wasn't at the top of her 'list of concerns.'  
  
Even so, it wasn't until the flying light bulb thing started talking back that Usagi thought she was going to have a coronary. She took a deep breath, and prepared to scream at the top of her lungs of bloody murder, when…  
  
She was silenced a hand wearing a soft leather glove. The boy signaled to her to be quiet, but Usagi still had the instinct to panic. How on earth had he moved that fast? One minute he'd been on that horse talking to that- that… thing, and the next, he was right in front of her, with his hand on her mouth keeping her quiet.  
  
Now that her thoughts had come full circle, she found herself studying the boy in front of her. He had longish golden colored hair that looked like it might be fun to play with. And his eyes were a mixture of being narrowed like an older guy and wide like a child's, but they really were a pretty cerulean color. And he was hot…  
  
Usagi blushed and scooted back from him. Or at least she tried to- she had a bit of difficulty, what with the fact she had only one arm to propel herself with. He seemed puzzled by this, and stood back up to finish his conversation with the… floating thing.  
  
The thing buzzed close to Usagi's head, and it took all her willpower not to try to swat it away or scream. The thing scared her to death, and she had a hard time not showing it.  
  
The thing continued its inspection, and the boy must have noticed her fright, because he smiled at her- and Usagi merely melted and blushed furiously. He seemed puzzled by why her cheeks changed color, but said nothing.  
  
The thing finally left her alone, and Usagi relaxed at last.  
  
"She's not an enemy, Link, but she has a strange feel to her…"  
  
"Who're you calling strange," Usagi murmured to herself as the boy and ball of light continued to talk things over.  
  
"We can't just leave her here, Navi. She probably lives in Kakariko Village and got lost or something."  
  
"But Link, look at her clothes! No self-respecting girl would wear an outfit like that!"  
  
Usagi frowned and looked down at what she was wearing. It was only her school clothes, and they seemed just fine to her, but perhaps here girls wore something different? Usagi didn't know what to think.  
  
"What do the clothes have to do with the person who wears them, Navi? She still looks lost, and she's hurt too."  
  
And so Usagi watched them continue to battle it out. Whether or not they were going to take her to a town nearby or something of the sort. Personally, Usagi was beginning to feel a bit invisible even if the whole conversation was about her. After all, she was sitting right here, why didn't they just ask for goodness' sake?  
  
"Excuse me," Usagi said finally, standing up. "I don't really know where I am here, and I am lost. I'm a foreigner, so that doesn't help either. Would you help me, please?"  
  
This got their attention. The boy blinked, began to speak, but the ball of light hovered right up into Usagi's face.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
Usagi looked down at herself, and gestured at her arm and apparel. "Do I look particularly dangerous to you? Besides, maybe I seem suspicious to you, but you seem odd to me- what on earth are you?"  
  
The puff ball got a little bit bigger and kind of shook in anger. "I'm a fairy, what else!?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "But I thought fairies were supposed little girls with butterfly wings who played in blue bells and played tricks on people… but you just look weird!"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking! Your hair looks like spaghetti and meatballs!"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to retort back at the fairy when her stomach decided to talk for her. There was a long, empty gurgling sound that emanated from it, and Usagi could almost swear it was telling her to see if fairies were edible.  
  
She blushed and looked at the boy apologetically. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you? I'm kinda hungry…"  
  
The boy smiled at her warmly, making Usagi feeling all tingly and warm inside. "My name's Link, miss, and you've already met Navi," motioned at the fairy, "and that's my horse, Epona. If you'd like, we could make you something to eat and camp out now…"  
  
Usagi smiled at him broadly. "Tsukino Usagi, and if you have food, then you're my best friend!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back with the scouts and Shingo…::  
  
"I don't believe it. I don't believe it! My sister is not only Sailor Moon, for crying out loud, but she's flirting with a video game character, and he's going to fix her food…" Shingo stared at the screen of Ami's computer as they watched the events unfold.  
  
The screen to the TV had acted strangely to Usagi's being inside it and had stopped working some time ago, so Ami had managed to re-rout things so that they could still see what was happening to Usagi. Ami had tried to explain why it was doing that, but had only ended up with a bunch of blank stares and headaches.  
  
"God, when she gets out of there, I'm next in line," Minako declared, transfixed with the things that were going on.  
  
Ami shook her head. "You guys really don't understand that what happens in there is real, do you? Until Usagi wishes herself out of there, she's going to be stuck inside that TV. Only for her, things are going to be real."  
  
Now she had everyone's attention. "That's right. When Usagi managed to get into the TV, it reacted like a portal. Now the video game is acting like a world- because of Usagi's being there, it's real now, a whole other world. And we can't get her out because she was the one that made the wish."  
  
"So… that means that until she leaves, we're not going to be able to watch TV or play games? That's not fair!" A few sweatdrops were awarded for that comment.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Isn't there anything we can do to help hurry her up?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I don't think it's a good idea. You see, even though Usagi made her wish, she wasn't very specific about it, which means if we exert enough power, we'll be able to bend it to a degree."  
  
"Meaning…?" Makoto looked truly confused.  
  
Ami sighed; Makoto was taking unusually long to catch on. "Meaning we could send her from the video game into actual channels in the TV. If we were to do that, though, there could be dire consequences."  
  
"How would this get Usagi out faster," Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, we all know how much Usagi hates going from place to place too fast, and being caught up in hectic situations. It wouldn't take too many channel changes to make her want out."  
  
"But why would it be dangerous," Shingo puzzled.  
  
"Well, whenever she would switch to another channel, whatever else was on would become a sort of separate world too. Not to mention whoever was watching that show wouldn't be able to see it, till she left if she hadn't altered anything." Ami paused. "So if we did that enough times, and people found out, they might try to kill us…"  
  
Minako just muttered to herself, oblivious to the fact that everyone else had been talking. "The next time she says she wants to be in a video game, and I feel the urge to say ' no, there's no guys there' like an idiot, I'm going to shut my mouth and agree…" This received plenty of sweat drops from all around.  
  
"Look, we can't just leave her in there… so how do we do this," Rei asked, deciding that since Minako wasn't acting sensibly, she might as well act as leader for now.  
  
"Well, the program's simple enough, it won't take me more than five minutes to design it and plug it into the TV. But I'll need all of the transformation wands, since they're the link to our powers. The program will collect energy, and when there's enough, it will 'switch the channels.'  
  
The scouts were quick to hand over the wands, and Luna looked on in pride that they were able to make decisions and handle the situation responsibly. Of course, that was until Shingo- who had left momentarily- came back with a bowl of popcorn, saying something about this being the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen, while he watched- along with the fascinated Minako- the scenes displayed on the laptop.  
  
"You guys do realize that you won't be able to watch what's going on while I program this thing, right?"  
  
This brought up a few protests, but eventually Ami had things underway, and energy was being transferred. "It should take about twenty or so minutes," she announced with obvious pride. And so, they all returned to watching the actions of their hime.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back to Usagi…::  
  
Usagi burped and patted her stomach contentedly. She was vaguely aware that Link was staring and that Navi was close to having a coronary, but she was quite happy now. Sure, the cooking wasn't as great as Makoto's was- it had been a bit burnt, but what could you expect when you were roasting it over a fire?- but it had tasted really good… different than anything she had ever had before.  
  
"Wh-what are you!?" Navi managed to sputter out finally. "How can you eat like that, it's disgusting! Link, I seriously believe this girl isn't what she seems!"  
  
Usagi sighed and rolled over. "Yes, I'm a bottomless pit, Navi, and my ultimate favorite meal is Fairy sautéed- so, do please, come a bit closer. I have a little room left," she said sarcastically.  
  
Obviously the fairy wasn't used to sarcasm, because it began to flit about frantically. Usagi raised an eyebrow, and watched in amusement. Upon seeing that Link looked a bit concerned as well, Usagi laughed and said it was a joke. Of course, Navi didn't think it had been funny, but who really cared about that?  
  
Usagi rolled over on her back and looked up at the clear, black sky where the moon hung. She felt drowsy and full, and the sounds of crickets, wind through the trees, and the water running in the river were lulling her to sleep.  
  
"I never knew the stars were so pretty… I've never really seen them well before. Not like this." Usagi wasn't a scientific person like Ami, and she liked nature and space a lot better without knowing all the reasons why things worked and how- she just wanted to know that they did work and was satisfied with that.  
  
"What do you mean," Link asked. He was confused; the night sky was really pretty, but how could she have not seen the stars decently before? Did she mean that she'd never bothered to look at them before, or…?  
  
"Well, where I come, there's too much light. We have things like torches that are really bright, and they burn constantly throughout our big city. So it makes it hard to see things like stars- we call it light pollution."  
  
[AN: At least, that's how I think it runs. I have a hard time remembering some times. ^^;]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::With the scouts…::  
  
Ami gasped. "Usagi knows what light pollution is!?" She could have sworn that Usagi hadn't paid any attention in class that day when the teacher had been lecturing about that. In fact, she had been sleeping with her head on her book… drooling onto it…  
  
"That's right, Usagi was sleeping with her head on the book, and the teacher took it out from under her head, she hit her head on the desk!" Makoto chuckled.  
  
Minako looked away from the screen for a moment. "Maybe she learned it through osmosis?"  
  
Ami frowned. "Osmosis is the process by which a fluid passes through a membrane from a less concentrated solution to a more concentrated solution until the solutions reach the same level of concentration, Minako."  
  
Minako blinked a few times. "Does that mean that it couldn't work? Because I just didn't get a single word you said besides maybe 'the', 'a', and 'by.'"  
  
Ami sweatdropped.  
  
"God, Ami-chan, you sounded exactly like a dictionary! Did you memorize that?" Makoto looked amazed as well.  
  
"You forget, Ami, that Minako's almost more simple-minded than Usagi- you have to speak with small words for her to understand. And Makoto's not much better," Rei commented smugly with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Say what!?" Both scouts cried in obvious irritation. And then, of course, they began to attack Rei.  
  
Shingo turned around, sweatdropping multiply. "Would you guys tone it down, I'm trying to hear what Usagi's saying to this guy!"  
  
Ami just sighed. "Disregard the ignoramus barbarians, Shingo- uncultured brutes are known for behaving in such uncouth manners."  
  
"Say what?" Shingo stared at Ami bug eyed with multiple sweatdrops, while Ami just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:: Back to Usagi…::  
  
Link couldn't imagine how on earth how people had managed to come up with torches that burned even through rain, and he didn't quite understand what light pollution was supposed to be, but he felt sorry for this girl.  
  
As a child, he had spent much of his time looking up at the stars at night, because they were his only friends, with the exception of Saria. He would have been even lonelier without the stars…  
  
Navi was yelling at him in his ears that she was trying to trick him into doing something, though what he wasn't registering. Instead, he was watching Usagi, who was watching the stars. Her eyes glowed with an inner light as she gazed up at the night sky, and her mouth was curved into a slight smile. Her head lay back, rest against the roots of a tree, and her hair fanned out across the soft green grass.  
  
She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned her face at him, bright blue orbs wide with curiosity. He blushed slightly, and looked the other way, staring at a tree which he had found fascinating suddenly.  
  
Usagi giggled, while Navi looked plainly irritated. "Link, we have to head to get to Lake Hylia and free the sage-"  
  
"You're more impatient than Luna," Usagi interrupted decisively. "All the two of you seem to do is nag, nag, nag… it won't kill anyone to slow down for a little while and rest!"  
  
Navi sent her a glare, and attempted to try and get her point across to Link. "Link, we really do need to get going- there's no time to waste, and it's going to take us extra time to get this girl to Kakariko Village where she'll be safe, so-"  
  
"Wait just a minute! You can't leave me somewhere! I don't know where I am! How will I get home?" Tears sprung up in Usagi's eyes, and waterworks were obviously on the way.  
  
"We won't leave you," Link promised hurriedly, recognizing the signs and trying to avoid the oncoming disaster. Usagi instantly gave him a cheery smile, and when Link turned his back to her, Usagi gave Navi a raspberry, resulting in a fit from the faerie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back to the scouts…::  
  
"I didn't know that Usagi could act like that…" Minako murmured. "She really has potential!"  
  
"Rei, did you find those smelling salts yet?" Makoto called from the couch, where she was tending to an unconscious Shingo. When Luna had shouted out a few choice words about being called a nag by her charge, the boy had passed out from shock; it seemed that there was only so much that any person could take.  
  
Speaking of talking cats, Luna was still puffed up and irate, muttering things as she watched her manipulative charge on the screen. Artemis was gloating nearby; he'd never been called a nag before by Minako, so according to a male's ego's rules, it instantly made him a better cat than Luna. So caught up in his moment of glory, the male cat did not see the promise of death or worse from his female companion.  
  
Ami frowned. The program should start to kick in any moment now… "I need one of you guys to come over here and turn the game off and pull the cartridge out when I tell you to."  
  
Minako crawled over. "Alright, you tell me what to do when it's time, and I'll try to mess up."  
  
Oh, God…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back to Usagi…::  
  
Usagi had been surprised at how well her acting had gone… Maybe she really should consider that drama class…? Yes, when she got back home, she would most definitely sign up for it.  
  
She didn't really want to be manipulative when it came to Link- he really was a nice guy, sweeter than most of the guys back home. And kinder than a certain ex-boyfriend, too. The problem was, though, that she really couldn't stand to be left alone. All the people she knew in this strange place where Link and Navi- well, a person and thing- and she really didn't like the idea of them leaving her here. So, in a moment of desperation…  
  
And, at that moment, Usagi thought maybe she was being punished for pulling such a dirty stunt on such a nice guy. Her whole body began to hurt; her stomach began to ache, her head pounded, and her muscles cramped. Her vision was laced with white on the edges, and she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem, you got what you wanted!" Navi said in that annoying little voice of hers. Usagi wished that she could have told the thing to shut up, but the pain was intensifying, and that was about all she could think about at the moment.  
  
"Ughh…" She managed to moan, struggling to breathe. Everything hurt so much…  
  
"Miss Usagi, are you all right," Link asked, coming over to kneel by the girl. Feeling her forehead, he couldn't feel any fever, but she was breaking out into sweat, and by the looks of it, she was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Navi, we need to get her to a doctor," Link said, picking the smaller figure that was currently wracked with agony up. The faerie came to rest on his green cap, and began to ponder the possibilities that the girl was having a serious case of indigestion.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to attempt to speak, but saw a huge blindingly white force headed toward them at an impossible speed. All she got out was a slight moan before it surrounded them, and Usagi could have sworn that the white was laced with four distinct colors… blue, green, red, and yellow…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back to the scouts…::  
  
"Take the cartridge out, shut off the system….… NOW!" Ami said.  
  
Minako yanked the cartridge out with such force that it flew out of her hands and hit a certain gloating white cat on the head, knocking him out cold to Luna's amusement. Minako shut the power to the Nintendo (I don't own Nintendo, folks!!!!!) off, and they all sat back to wait and see if it had worked…  
  
Moments later, a familiar blonde appeared back onto the screen, along with new scenery. Everyone cheered; what progress they had made!  
  
However… "Oh, no," Ami moaned.  
  
"What is it, Ami?" Rei asked, looking over the blue haired genius's shoulder.  
  
"Well, she did leave the system and went strait to a channel… demo… she brought that guy with her."  
  
"WHAT!?" Rei cried. I need some Aspirin… She thought with a groan before she collapsed into a recliner, massaging her temples. (I don't own Aspirin, either…)  
  
"How'd she manage to do that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Dang it, why does she have all the luck?" Minako complained, pouting.  
  
"So wait a minute… she took the main character out of the game… so now… it's not gonna work?"  
  
"That's right Shingo; until your sister sends him back to his proper place, you might as well have a busted game."  
  
"Nnnnoooo!!! Odango atama, when you get out of there, I'm gonna kill you!!" The scouts then had to restrain him from beating the micro-chippy-pulp out of Ami's laptop; the way he saw it, if he were to destroy the thing, it would be the second best thing to beating his sister up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Back to Usagi…::  
  
"Ooohh…. That was horrible…" Usagi moaned. For some reason, the moment after the pain had stopped and the white thing had disappeared, Link had dropped her on the ground, which hadn't been a pleasant feeling either…  
  
"By the Goddesses, Link: where are we!?" Navi appeared to be on the verge of having a coronary, and as much as Usagi hated that floating light bulb, her thoughts were along the same lines.  
  
They were on a small dirt path with the forest nearby and a city not too far away from them, though everything was kinda… off. This forest seemed to be in the middles of fall, so all the leaves were turning golden and red and brown. And the town… why did she hear cars, trains, see pavement and shopping centers? Something was definitely off…  
  
"Oh, by the gods, I don't believe this…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One finished! :evil laughter: So what did you guys think? Good, bad, funny, trash? Your opinions are important to me, so review!!! ^.^  
  
Next time, in Chapter Two… we find out exactly which anime Usagi has gone to now! While Link goes into the town to see if he can find anybody who can tell them where they are, Usagi and Navi stay behind and run into a bit of… trouble. I won't say exactly what- don't want to spoil it for you guys- but it does require the rescuing of a bishonen or two. ^.~  
  
So stay tuned! Or whatever…  
  
ASLO: Just so you guys know… I am open to suggestions as to where I should send her! I have a few places already planned, but I would love to hear what you guys have to say/suggest. So suggest away! ^^ 


	2. Chapter Two : Complications (FY)

TV Troubles  
  
By: Tenshi no Nozomi  
  
Email addy: tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com  
  
Warnings:  
  
Same; some light character bashing. It's not that I dislike Ami, but she's kinda a boring character, and really easy to make fun of. As for Navi, I hate her.  
  
Rating: Same  
  
Disclaimer: Same; I don't own any of the medicinal products mentioned in this ficcie.  
  
Chapter: Chapter 2  
  
AN:  
  
My replies to people's reviews will be at the bottom- I don't like having to take a lot of space up at the top, 'kay? So if you reviewed, I should at least have some small comment to make.  
  
Well, goodness… I didn't think that I was going to get so many different requests! ^^ But it makes me happy to see that people are that interested in the story. I'll do what I can to put as many requests as I possibly can into the story, but there's only so much I can handle. After all, I have a few ideas of my own….  
  
And because of all the positive reviews you people gave me, this chapter's going to be fairly long! Hope it's not too drawn out for you people. Tell me if it is, okay?  
  
IMPORTANT: If any of you guys are on Neopets, and you don't yet belong to a Guild, then please check out: http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=kiseikinoumi; an Anime Fanfiction Guild. I don't know of any other fanfic guilds, and a friend of mine started this. We only have three members at the moment, so it would be really, really cool if you guys would at least check it out and consider joining. Please?  
  
  
  
Japanese Reference (For those who might need it)  
  
Sugoi - Cool  
  
Megamis - Goddesses  
  
Okaasan - Mom, Mother  
  
Odangoe - Dumpling  
  
Atama – Head  
  
Ginzuisho – Holy Silver Crystal  
  
Bishonen – Pretty boy  
  
Bai bai – Good bye  
  
Bakas – Jerks  
  
Miko – Priestess  
  
Sora- Hey, Look!  
  
NOTE: Somebody requested that I do FY- I think. But now I can't find their review to mention their name, so me thinks I'm going crazy. If I was you, please tell me. Anyway, this is for them!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Complications (FY)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sighed in relief now that the pain was gone. What on earth had that been, anyway? It didn't make sense that she should deal with a moment of excruciating pain, and then that it disappeared as suddenly as it had come… Oh well, can't change things like that, now can we?  
  
Usagi realized that neurotic, talking tennis ball was currently speechless. In fact, so was Link- for that matter. Usagi'd never been the overly observant type like Ami, but upon taking a look around, she could see why her companions were so silent.  
  
Number one, the surrounding buildings looked as though they'd been built on a movie set. Not fake- oh, no, more like suspiciously authentic ancient- Chinese style buildings. And as beautiful as it was, it was really creepy.  
  
Number two, there were a bunch of gaurds walking around below, obviously patrolling what looked like a fancy courtyard, done up with the entire works. In fact, the weapons they were carrying looked frighteningly real. In fact, Usagi was getting a really bad feeling about it.  
  
To conclude her observations, number three: they were on top of a roof. Yes. Somehow they'd managed to go from being in a dirt path in the middle of nowhere to a red, slanted roof.  
  
Usagi hissed ever so quietly. "Link? Where are we?"  
  
"I… dunno. I've never seen anything like this before. It's… incredible."  
  
"Link… these tiles are really uncomfortable. They're hurting my butt…"  
  
"Oh, yes, we really wanted to hear that…" Navi said in sarcastic whisper.  
  
Usagi pouted slightly, and mumbled a few impolite comments under her breath.  
  
"We'll wait until those guards pass, and then we'll get down," Link said decisively, hopefully thwarting any potential fights that might get them caught.  
  
A few long, tense minutes passed before the guards left, leaving Usagi feeling very relieved and eager to get down. In fact, she decided to forget the fact that even though there was a floor under the roof to break her fall, and that gravity was an unforgiving law.  
  
She well with a loud crash, in an ungraceful heap. Usagi groaned in pain, positive that there was going to be some kind of mark left from that experience. Navi flitted down, jabbering away about clumsy blondes, while Link just sighed and dropped over the side, landing in a crouched position.  
  
Usagi took Link's offered hand, and stood up, dusting off her skirt and attempting to regain what was left of her dignity. She stuck her tongue out at the gloating fairy, and proceeded to use one of her hidden talents: Usagi's Infamous Rasberry.  
  
Poor Navi was at a loss, and thoroughly irritated. Why? Because fairies, although they can manage some speech and the all-annoying "Hey!" don't have tongues. So the score was currently Usagi: 1, Navi: 0.  
  
Before this could break out into full-scale war, voices came from nearby.  
  
"…You love me," came the excited voice of a female, "Oh, Tama-kins I'm so happy!"  
  
There was an audible growl that was unmistakably female and particularly irate, followed by the sound of a large wooden object crashing into someone.  
  
A small tiff ensued, and footsteps came closer, preparing to turn the corner. Usagi panicked, and shoved Link and Navi into the nearest room, closely followed by herself.  
  
Moments later, a particular violet-haired woman passed by, dragging behind her a tied-up, unconscious blue-haired seishi. She paused as she passed the doorway, looked around and shrugged, and continued on her way to her chambers.  
  
Usagi peeked out the door, and then ducked her head back inside, closing it behind her. She turned around, and leaned against it, relaxing and letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
  
"That was too close…"  
  
"Wow, take a look at this, Link!" Navi flitted excitedly around a golden statue in the shape of a large bird. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"Sugoi…"  
  
"What is it, Navi?"  
  
"The heck if I know… but it kinda reminds me of the statues of Din, Farore, and Nayru. You know, the ones that people go to worship the megamis at."  
  
"Kinda like an idol, you mean?" Usagi asked, still unmoved from her position at the door, half afraid that somebody still might try to enter and find them.  
  
"Something like that…"  
  
While the fairy and Link speculated over what the great bird was supposed to be, Usagi just shook her head. Precious artifacts weren't really her thing, and all of this worry over an inanimate- though invaluable- bird was boring her to no end.  
  
However, boredom jumped out the window on its own when she caught that scrumptious smell in the air. Wha… oooh, FOOD!!! It smells even better than Makoto's meals! Heck, it beat out okaasan's, too…  
  
Well, even though she knew that she had had a fairly big meal earlier, she was hungry again. Maybe if she wasn't paying so much attention to her stomach's needs, she would have pondered over this fact. However, she was completely centered on the one fact that she needed more to eat, so any other thought got shoved out of her mind as she went in search for the source of that scrumptious scent.  
  
"…Anyway, we really shouldn't be wasting our time here. If someone comes her and finds us, we could get in trouble. In fact, we should probably- … Usagi?" Link stopped talking, and looked around, with widening eyes as he saw that the room was empty but for Navi and himself.  
  
"Yes! She disappeared!- I mean, oh, no! Where could she have gone?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to go look for her…"  
  
"Damn! Liiii~nnnkkk…."  
  
::---------::  
  
The current scene in the Tsukino living room goes as follows…  
  
Three girls sat on various pieces of furniture- two on the couch, and one in the recliner. A fourth one was seated on the ground, watching the energy monitor till the next change- a boring job, if you asked any one of the others, as compared to what was taking place on her computer. All of their thoughts were directed towards their leader, although most less violent than others.  
  
Two talking cats- one white and as dumb as a stick, the other black and moderately intelligent argued over whose charge was the best behaved. Of course, considering the charges they were arguing over, neither one of them was a prime candidate in the area. That was put lightly, however, and many more things could be said that would be inappropriate.  
  
Probably more disturbing a scene than those aforementioned, however, might be the little boy unconscious and tied and bound to a kitchen chair. He sagged in his bonds- that happened to be bungee cords and some old, fraying rope- and in his mouth rested a pair of socks to quiet him when he awoke.  
  
The living room itself wasn't in too bad of shape. It was still fairly neat, with a few empty soda cans on the coffee table, a video-game guide, and a bowl of half-finished popcorn. The Felix-the-Cat clock on the wall with the annoying swishing eyes and tail showed the time as 5:07. All in all, things looked like they might turn out okay if the aforementioned leader were to come back, and resume her 'normal' life. Sadly enough for all the inanimate objects in a five mile radius, it did not appear that they would be so lucky.  
  
"Wait a minute! She just stuffed herself full only… what, thirty, fourty minutes ago? Odangoe atama is a glutton, but what the heck is her problem!?" Rei was beyond irritated, and for obvious reasons. Their irresponsible leader was currently running around in her tv set, wreaking all sorts of havoc everywhere, and generally being even more stupid than she normally was.  
  
"I think I can explain that. You see, the ginzuisho depends on Usagi's energy to run- kind of like a car does on fuel. Food and rest are Usagi's fuels to provide the energy for the ginzuisho. So even while its away from her currently- in her room actually- it's using her energy to grant her wish… which, in turn, needs an almost constant supply of it."  
  
Rei turned her head to look at Ami ever so slowly. The expression on her face was one of pure horror, as her mind tried to cope with what Ami had just told her. "You mean to tell me that- that she's become some kind of human trash compactor for food? Some kind of nightmarish bottomless pit!?"  
  
"You act like she isn't that way all the time, Rei," Ami pointed out matter- of-factly.  
  
"Well, she is! But she's worse than ever now!"  
  
"True… Just be thankful we're not there with her." Rei shuddered in response, and recessed into her own mind and thoughts, wondering if this was a sign from God.  
  
"I still say it's going to be one of those guards, Mako-chan!" Whined Minako, placing down another 5,000 yen on the table.  
  
"Yuck! And I say that it's going to be that blue haired hunk!" She slapped down another 5,000 yen in response.  
  
Ami turned around and stared at the two feuding girls. "What on earth are you arguing about? And further more, you're underage and gambling!"  
  
Minako blinked. "You act like that's illegal…"  
  
Ami sighed, rubbed her temples, and chanted to herself mentally that murder was a crime, punishable by life in prison or death.  
  
"We're betting on who Usagi's going to drag around on her crusade next. Minako thinks it's going to be one of those icky looking guards, but I'm betting on that bishonen guy that was hog-tied."  
  
Ami could really feel it now. It was one of 'Those' headaches. Ya know, the kind you get when you're talking to an idiot, and you want so badly to throttle the idiot and put everyone out of their misery, but you can't, and they just WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE? Yeah, that kind.  
  
"You okay, Ames? You look kinda… stressed." Mako looked apprehensive, and her 'danger' signals were going off like crazy, but she was foolish enough to try and attempt speech. Minako, however, had either developed the ability to see the future, developed a stronger sense of survival, or else developed some common sense- Gods forbid- because she was scooting away from the irate blue haired, and generally shy blue-haired genius.  
  
Stressed out? STRESSED OUT? Funny, that wasn't the word she had been searching for… In fact, she was about to clue them on it, when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"What's going on here!?" That would be Kenji Tsukino… suspicious and boy- leery all over. Surveying the room, he might not have been so suspicious- but for the fact that his son was tied to a chair, and currently cutting some Z's when he was supposed to be studying for a test.  
  
"Something wrong, dear?" Ikuku Tsukino: the mother of the household, wonderful cook and cleaner. Not to mention loving mother of two children, who were… odd in their own sense. Ikuku, who wasn't always totally quick- witted herself, could see the problem in the living room, however.  
  
"Girls… Why is Shingo tied up like that? And where is Usagi?"  
  
The girls all exchanged glances, as though hoping that their thoughts would magically collect to form a believable alibi.  
  
"We've been playing Cowboys and Indians, Tsukino-san. Shingo's the hero cowboy, and right now he's our hostage."  
  
The woman blinked, and looked closer. "Why does it look like he's unconscious, though?"  
  
"He's playing monkey," Minako offered.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Ami sighed. "What Minako means is he's playing 'possum'- he's attempting to fool us into believing he's asleep, when in reality he's ready to ambush us."  
  
The woman blinked again, and then smiled. "Oh, well then, you kids have fun. Now, where is Usagi?"  
  
"She's using the restroom," Makoto supplied breezily, apparently having thought that part of the question over herself. "Is there something you want to tell her?"  
  
Ikuku smiled. "Well, we're a bit late now- so as much as I'd like to wait for her to get out, we really don't have time to waste. Kenji and I have to go to an important meeting for his work, and then we're going out to eat with associates of his. We won't be back till late- around twelve- so by then, you girls will have to be gone, and Usagi had better be in bed."  
  
"All right, Tsukino-san, we'll be sure to tell her," Ami said, smiling innocently and sweetly. Ikuku smiled back just as warmly, all doubts put to rest. Surely such a bright, sweet girl as Ami would never lie to them? If only they knew the truth…  
  
"Okay, have fun girls! Bai bai!" She replied, as she dragged her protesting and still suspicious husband. No words were uttered from anyone for several minutes, even after their departure. After that, everyone settled back down to see what was going on with their 'fearless leader…'  
  
::---------::  
  
~Back with Usagi…~  
  
Usagi had been following the scent for about five minutes now, being careful not to wander away from it. It had been hard work, but with concentration, Usagi's nose worked better than a bloodhound's.  
  
Her hard works had been rewarded, however- here, before her very eyes, a group of perhaps twenty or more chefs, working on what looked to be a meal fit for a king, with the proportions for a giant. Usagi subconsciously began to drool- if there was only one thing in the world better than guys, it was food.  
  
Thinking of guys, wasn't there something- or rather someone- very important that she was supposed to remember? Usagi scrunched her nose in thought, and then shrugged her shoulders. If it was important, it would come back to her.  
  
Refocusing on what Usagi considered important, she puzzled over how she could eat all that food before one of them saw her. In fact, she sat there for a few minutes thinking exceptionally hard over the manner, before she finally gave off. Her brain was kind of a lost cause, so why bother?  
  
She crawled forward on her hands and knees, quickly slipping under the table. She watched from there, waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
Finally, after what seemed forever of being hunched up under the low table, her time finally came: all of the chefs were busy with some kind of work or another. Instantly, she crawled out from under the table- though remained in a crouched position- and began to empty food into her mouth in record time.  
  
In less than five minutes, she had inhaled half of the food on the table- and in another five, she had finished it all off. Quieting her burp, she silently fled the kitchen. After she had exited as quietly as she had come, she patted her stomach in contentment, and set off on her way to wherever her feet felt like taking her.  
  
Of course, had she stayed in the hallway for a few more minutes, she might have heard and seen something interesting…  
  
It only took a few minutes for one of the cooks to notice the missing food. And once they had, the over-all feeling of panic spread faster than the common cold through a typical American school.  
  
"It must have been the poltergeists," cried one, as he proceeded to rip his hair out.  
  
"Yeah, the happened about a month ago," cried another one, sniffling and crying onto his sleeve.  
  
"You bakas, this happens once a week!" A third one said, ready to kill something.  
  
"It only started happening after a certain Miko showed up…" Growled a fourth.  
  
"Yeah! And she doesn't even say thank you after she eats it all!" Cried the third again in agreement.  
  
"This shouldn't be allowed!" The first one cried, hands balled into fists, complete with fistfuls of dark hair in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Tatsu, you look kind of funny with those bald spots…" Said one voice in the crowd of many enraged cooks.  
  
"I say we teach this little girl a lesson!" Cried the fourth again. This was followed with cheers and applause.  
  
"We can picket! And make clever little slogans!" One said, his hands clasped together, and eyes twinkling. Of course, a few of his co-workers backed away from him, but he didn't notice it.  
  
The leader of the bunch frowned, and said, "Or… we could cut off her head!"  
  
"But don't we need her for the summoning of Suzaku?" Cried out the same voice from the crowd.  
  
The leader just snorted, and said, " If Suzaku would summon such a lazy, piggish girl to be the Miko, then Suzaku be damned for his horrible decision making skills!"  
  
Somewhere up in the heavens, Suzaku frowned. How dare this man question his judgment?  
  
"You know, he has a point," nagged Seiryu, ever annoying.  
  
Suzaku frowned. Oh, yes, this mortal had best be wary of thunderstorms in the next few lifetimes. Suzaku would not refrain from smiting this human. Once you were on Suzaku's personal Shit List, you did not get off. Ever.  
  
Back with the group of cooks, they were now arguing on just how they were going to kill the Miko- either by beheading, or by shiskibobbing, it was undecided. As fate would have it, the Miko in question chose that time to walk in to the kitchen, being the moron she was.  
  
"Hey, where's all the food?"  
  
And all conversation stopped, and about twenty five sets of narrowed eyes landed on the slightly chubby Miko. An unspoken 'charge!' was issued, and the Miko ran away screaming, followed by a hoard of yelling, insane chefs armed with butcher knives  
  
Nuriko, who had been passing by, watched this in mild amusement. She shrugged, however, thinking that the young Miko could use the exercise… not to mention it would give her a good opportunity to get better acquainted with his Majesty. She 'ho-ho'ed in the opposite direction, mind filled with visions of Hotohori-glomping.  
  
:: -------- ::  
  
Usagi had been going on her merry way, when several unfortunate things happened to her.  
  
Number one, she ran into a group of gaurds, instantly being sent into a jail cell, with the other option of being shishkabobbed on a dozen spears.  
  
Number two, she had met Link and Navi there- neither one being exactly pleased to see her. Apparently, it was her fault they were in there- if she had not wandered off, Navi had bellowed, they would not have gotten caught. In fact, not even Link was talking to her. Which was a bad sign, all in all.  
  
Number three, though, really took the cake. Some emperor dude was going to come here and decide whether or not they got to be executioned or set free. Things just kept getting better and better.  
  
Of course, when the guy actually walked in, Usagi could not complain. He looked absolutely gorgeous… a true bishonen! In fact, she might have said so, if she weren't afraid for her life, and those of her companions.  
  
During the interrogations, though…. Something bad happened. Usagi began to feel that same horrible pain building up. So she got to clutch at her stomach in front of two hot guys!  
  
"Usagi-san, what…?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Sora… this seems familiar…. AHHH! Link, get away from her right now-"  
  
Of course, by then it was too late. Both Link, Navi, and Hotohori has been checking to see if she was all right. Well, Navi was trying to pull link away, and the guards had protested Hotohori doing so, but who in their right mind tried to argue with the emperor?  
  
So the bright light swallowed the three- four, if you counted the fairie- up, just as Nuriko walked in. Nuriko just gaped at the spot where they'd been, before throwing a fit.  
  
"How dare she!! How dare that- that girl, thing, take my Hotohori-sama!? When I get my hands on her, I'll wring her neck!"  
  
And the Nuriko thought about things. Without Hotohori here, who would act as Emperor? The country would go into a state of panic if they found out their emperor had disappeared. There was only one thing to do…  
  
So, thirty minutes later, Nuriko reappeared… in the guise of the Emperor! Hey, it wouldn't be so bad, being a guy again. So what if it meant she had to make important decisions that would mean life and death for many people? Being in this position, she could see that Miaka's life literally became a living hell! And Tama-kins would most definitely be hers… err, his.  
  
  
  
Gosh… I'm sorry that took so long. Originally, it was going to be RK, but… I changed my mind, and I thought I saw somebody requesting it. :shruggies: Oh well. As for the ending, I know it was kinda hurried, but I'm really tired, and I just wanted to get this out… :yawns: Anyway, you people REVIEW!!!!  
  
Note to all you readers: Not all of the people Usagi 'abductees' are going to have possible relationships with her. That is up to you people, the reviewers, and is another incentive for you to review! And don't forget to tell me where you want to send her- I can only pick 13 more series considering the time frame I've allotted- though we don't necessarily have to have 13 more included. Actually, I guess it would be more like thirteen… And we don't necessarily have to use up all those slots.  
  
As for the next chapter, I'd leave you a preview of it, but I don't know what I'm going to do just yet. ^^; And responses to peoples' reviews are below! Thanks again and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Aidenn Legacy: I'm glad it put you in a good mood! You have no idea what kind of confidence booster it was to get a review from someone as good as you. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^.^ About what you asked about Usagi's father finding out… *giggles* Well, he won't see her in the video game… but that's not to say he's not going to see some pretty interesting things. ^.~  
  
CJ the female fox demon: Inu-Yasha I can do- however, I've never played Dynasty Warriors/Romance of the 3 Kingdoms. If you can explain it to me though, I might eventually attempt it.  
  
Sweet Kawaii Angel: *grins* She will be making a pit stop there really soon… Yes, she will be paired up with someone. Once I've had her 'collect' them all, I'll let you guys chose. How's that sound?  
  
Firefly-chan: ^^ Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed this so much! And here I was thinking I had a bad sense of humor… Perhaps not!  
  
Midnight Lady: Link is hot, isn't he? *sigh*  
  
Chibi Chibi: ^^ WK is a definite yes!  
  
Crazy-Gurl: Usagi a heart breaker? I don't know about that, but it wouldn't be that hard to write in.  
  
DoomKitty: Derriere? I've never heard of that word before… what's it mean? I've never played Metal Gear or Dino Crisis, but maybe if you can tell me what they're like, I'll consider it. Okay?  
  
Mizzkitty9886: ^^ Most definitely going to continue!  
  
UtenaAnthyAntics: You like my ficcie? I'm honored! Please get more of J-U- ri out soon, please??? ^^ I love that fic!  
  
Youko Kitsune: Actually, I don't watch SM any more, either. I can only get my hands on the dubbed, and that's crappy stuff. The manga's much better. Ya know, I always thought I didn't have enough dialogue! ^^ Thanks for telling me that's a good thing; I always wondered about that… although I have to agree, there's just only so much dialogue a person should have to put up with.  
  
Bunnicula03: ^^ I'm glad you like it so much! I hope this chapter met your standards.  
  
moony: O.O Oh my goodness!! Somebody call the paramedics!! :freaks out:  
  
Za Kaze no Nisou: Actually, I wasn't intending on putting GW into this. But if you think I should, then perhaps I will. 


	3. Chapter Three : Frustrations (RK)

TV Troubles  
  
By: Tenshi no Nozomi (tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: same as always; major Mamoru bashing! This chapter is not for Mamoru fans. Heck, the fic probably isn't something you should probably be something Mamoru fans should pursue reading. there will be at least a minimum of slams!  
  
Also. It seems to me that there's more curse words in this chapter than in the last. Perhaps it's my mood, or the one the characters are in. In either case, please be sure to read at your own discretion if that sort of thing offends you. Thank you.  
  
Rating: same  
  
DISCLAIMER: same  
  
CHAPTER: Chapter Three  
  
AN:  
  
Ah. so here we are, at chapter three. Goodness. I normally don't make it this far with fics. Sad, huh? Actually, this is really overdue- I would have had this done much, much sooner but I ran into trouble.  
  
First, I couldn't decided how to properly end the chapter so that it wouldn't be quite so weak as last time's, and I had to outline everything. Second, we got PlayStation 2, and I'm really close to beating FFX. I luv that game!!! And then the floppy disk I had everything on died on me. So there I was, halfway finished. but my chapter three was on an inaccessible floppy disk. I swear, I have the worst luck.  
  
So anyway, it's almost June, and the year- hell, the month!- has absolutely flown by! I'm late in getting this out, school's almost out, which means finals and then a month long trip to Texas. Yes, I'll be spending practically all of June in Texas. Why? Cuz all of the relatives on my mom's side of the family live there, and I need a break from my family. .;; They're driving me nuts!  
  
So, I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done. but actually, it should be a fair amount. Why? Because I won't have any video games to distract me, a computer with Microsoft Word. and stuff like that. ^^ Maybe I'll even get some cool inspiration!  
  
But that's enough; I've ranted far too much. Please enjoy the third installment to TV Troubles, and email me/ review to tell me what you think of it!! Replies to previous reviews can be found at the bottom after the story.  
  
DEDICATION: To Sweet Kawaii Angel, Aidenn Legacy, Dee-Chan who all requested (kinda) that I do RK next. ^^  
  
------------------------------------*  
  
Chapter Two: Frustrations (RK)  
  
Had Usagi ever had the inane desire to live in the forest, she would have been in heaven now. Unfortunately, she had never had such a wish- and therefore was not only irate and grumpy, but tired of the scenery.  
  
Gods, how she hated trees. They were too tall, and they blocked out the sun. Their bark was so itchy and scratchy, and there was always some kind of bug or bird on them ready to peck or bite the heck out of you.  
  
She sighed and stomped down the path irately, wandering aimlessly through the seemingly endless forest from hell. Trudging behind her came Link, with Navi bobbing along wearily over his head, and behind Link his majesty, Hotohori, just as sullen as the rest of them.  
  
Heh, heh. oh, how much fun it had been, trying to explain to him that they couldn't get him home. And if sarcasm were a poison, then Usagi would have been arrested by the FBI right then and there for carrying a lethal substance on her.  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
".If you would just please take us back home, perhaps we will pardon this treason of yours." Hotohori said, trying again to reason with the 'savages.' It was obvious the 'da Nile' was not just a river in Egypt.  
  
"Us? Us who?" Link looked genuinely puzzled, and if a sweatdrop wouldn't have weighed the fairy down to the point of being able to possibly flutter three inches off ground through back breaking work, she would have.  
  
"For the last time, we can't! We don't know where we are, or really how we got here!" Usagi had had just about enough. Her day was going from bad to worse to punishment from God, and quite frankly she didn't need to have to deal with this right now. What she wanted to do was get out of this lousy forest before she had a conniption fit.  
  
"Oh, Suzaku," he muttered, "I have been captured by the village idiots; save me!"  
  
Usagi growled, and it was at that time Link decided it would be wise to restrain her. It was a good thing, too- it would have been a real shame to harm such a handsome young man, even if he was being a pain in the ass.  
  
When Usagi had succeeded in calming down, she managed to hiss at him in a more or less feline and dangerous- but understandable- way. "Look. Either you can stay here, or you can come with us, your Majesty. Either way, I really don't care- but I'm going to find my way out of this confounded forest and figure out just what the heck's going on here, or my name's not Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
It had been the beginning of a not-so-wonderful friendship. Not to mention it was strained even more with all the tension and the circumstances. Now all anyone needed was a friggin' straw to break the camel's back, and Usagi could not promise that anyone would come out alive.  
  
Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to hell we go. Usagi had the sudden and insane need to giggle. Oh yes, she was cracking up finely, clear from her little egg shell and yolk. Not to mention her blood pressure was rising, and Usagi felt like brandishing a flame thrower and destroying all of the vegetation around her.  
  
An appeasing image of herself armed with said weaponry surrounded by ash and flaming debris on what could have been a dusty battle field, laughing like a mad man. Say 'bye-bye,' Bambi. oh, what an image! Mother Nature, say your prayers. After that, she could go after the population of faeries.  
  
She smiled dreamily, if not wistfully, and such thoughts ran rampant around in her mind like panicked little fairies- no pun intended. However, she was not smiling for long ahead of her, for things happen when you don't watch out where you're walking. Usagi ran head on into a rather large tree, abruptly clearing her head of the violent little fantasies she'd been entertaining.  
  
"Owies." Usagi sniffled, and rubbed her nose. Well, her blood pressure had gone down momentarily, and that irritating itching sensation had left the back of her mind and jaw.  
  
She smiled up sheepishly at her companions, who were staring down at her as though to say, 'What were we thinking when we let this basket case take the lead?' Maybe it was the fact that she seemed truly remorseful, or her big blue eyes looking at them sheepishly.  
  
In any case, their eyes softened, and it was Hotohori who helped her back up. Really, for a guy so vain, he really is pretty sweet. She gave him a sweet smile, and Link looked away, though he was frowning.  
  
"Men and their hormones," Navi huffed, who had personally been waiting for a chance to ditch the blonde girl. So far the girl had brought them nothing but trouble. And if Link was getting attached, then who knew what would happen next.  
  
So they resumed walking through the forest, though it was hot and they were sweating. Well, Usagi was glowing- girls don't sweat, you know- and Navi was. immune to the heat, since it would have taken up half of her little spherical body to have a single sweat gland.  
  
What I wouldn't give for a couch, Usagi groaned as they wandered along. She could almost feel the wrath of the blisters yet formed.  
  
--------------------*  
  
The scene with the scouts wasn't exactly a pretty one. What with Ami being the sole light of sanity, and even the two cats were acting up.  
  
Shingo couldn't seem to decide just how he was going to kill his sister. He'd narrowed his choices down to hanging her from a ceiling fan by her toes or boiling her in a large pot. Quite frankly, Rei was anticipating this as well- she refused to allow Shingo to commit the deed without her.  
  
Luna and Artemis were squabbling about petty things- namely which one of them was the better guardian. And whose charge would make the better, more responsible leader. If none of the others had been busy at the moment, they probably would have laughed till they cried.  
  
Minako and Makoto were still trying to sort through the money. It was a bit hard to divvy up, seeing as they'd forgotten how much they'd put in. The neither had figured that they could just count all the money and then split it in half, or else suspected the other would take the money. So they weren't going anywhere fast.  
  
Ami was wondering what the hell was wrong with these people- either a, she had not realized their stupidity before just now; b, they were on stupid pills or some kind of drug; or c. it was some kind of momentary lapse into insanity or an attack by a new enemy.  
  
Oh, the thought that they would lose to some evil force by sheer stupidity..  
  
Ami shook her head, and concentrated. She would make it out of this alive, and with her sanity in tact. Of course, if that goal turned out to be too far-fetched, she'd take them all down with her. And that though set her at a slight ease- and a smile on her face-, and she returned to work.  
  
---------------------*  
  
It was decided. Usagi would never, ever go on another hike in her life. Mother Nature just simply wasn't not her friend, and it was okay- the feeling was, indeed, mutual.  
  
They had been wandering around here for what felt to have been at least two hours. And whereas in the places before it had been evening and the morning, it was mid-afternoon here, and the heat kept rising.  
  
Usagi had been bitten to death by every kind of mosquito there was, she was certain, and wouldn't have been all too surprised if she caught malaria or something. Her feet were beyond aching, she was sluggish and tired, and she hadn't had anything to drink. She was sticky from sweat; covered in dirt; scratched from tree limbs, tree bark, and assorted other plants. Overall, she felt grungy.  
  
Gods, she'd sell her one- currently- good arm and her mother for a drink of water and a shower.  
  
She was so glad to be resting. even if the rock she was currently residing on was hard and lumpy, and just not very comfortable. A recliner, a recliner- my kingdom for a recliner. Preferably a new, leather one in an air conditioned house that still smells like leather, so that when I lay down I-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her companions stood up again. Usagi groaned; it felt as though they'd only sat for just a moment, and were now on the second leg of their eternal journey. The exercise would probably be good for her. if it didn't end up killing her.  
  
If nothing else, and they were lost out here, at least the Link and Hotohori were armed. And if they were starved and truly desperate, then an underdone faerie burger would do just fine.  
  
She stalked along, feeling like her legs were dead weights and ready to fall off. Link was in the lead now, and Usagi couldn't help but wonder if maybe he were even more directionally-impaired than she. She could have sworn that she'd seen this very same tree five times before.  
  
And although normally she wouldn't have been able to tell a fir tree from an oak, after spending as much time as she had looking at nothing but the damned things, she'd begun to be able to tell.  
  
"Link, we're going in circles," she whined up at him. Really, she knew it wasn't his fault- he was trying. But Usagi needed someone to point a finger at, and he seemed like a logical- if not correct- choice.  
  
"I know," came the dull and tired sounding reply. Good, so she wasn't the only person here suffering in undeniable agony. You know what they say- misery loves company.  
  
And just when Usagi thought for sure they'd die wandering around in that accursed forest, and that the last thing she'd ever see would be Navi, or some foliage, or a tree trunk, they found themselves out on a small, but fairly clear, dirt road. In fact, it seemed to lead down to a town.  
  
Her companions were rejoicing. Navi was spouting of praise to Din, Farore, and Nayru like she wouldn't see a tomorrow. Hotohori was kneeling himself, thanking Suzaku that his punishment for allowing fools to kidnap him was over. Link was resting on the dirt, and smiling blissfully at nothing in particular.  
  
But Usagi was so thankful to be out of there, she wasn't paying too much attention. In fact, she was sprawled out on the road on her back, staring up at a cadet blue sky she was grateful to see. And may the gods have had mercy on the horse that decided to try and walk over her.  
  
--------------------------*  
  
Oh, Mamoru was in deep, deep shit. He'd been in shit before, of course, but that was nothing compared to this. He was drowning in the stuff this time.  
  
Two young, beautiful, and well-endowed women were marching his way, with looks to kill on their faces. He knew them both, of course- he had been seeing them both as of late frequently.  
  
Only now, he was fairly sure, he would not be seeing them anymore. He'd be lucky if he ever saw anything again after this encounter. He prepared himself for what was to come.  
  
"Mamoru!" Barked Yukiko, the taller of the two. Her shortly cropped black hair hung around her very unhappy-looking face, and her arms were crossed over his chest.  
  
"We need to talk," added the second, Himewa sounding like the voice of death itself. In fact, the way her eyes looked, he could have mistaken them for the replica of cat's.  
  
"Ladies. whatever about?" He was trying for the innocent approach to this, still hoping to avoid the conflict.  
  
To this, he got a bang on the coffee table he was eating on by two fists- and a spilled coffee. He jumped up and away from the burning liquid, though, before it could touch his precious avocado colored blazer. and was rewarded by the site of the liquid burning straight through his leather couch.  
  
Whoa, what the hell was that, he thought.  
  
Damn. if he hadn't jumped up, we could have put him up on the Darwin Awards. (1) thought Himewa.  
  
"Listen here! You think that you can just play around with us? We're not toys, and we don't have to take this kind of crap from you," Yukiko said, nice and loud so that the people in the other booths who were trying to look as though they weren't listening could hear everything without having to strain their ears.  
  
Himewa nodded in agreement. "Either you date her or me- but not the both of us." To this, Yukiko sweat-dropped a bit: as though she would take that two-timing scum back! That he should be so lucky.  
  
"Easy, ladies. there's enough of me to go around," he said, totally suave.  
  
That was, of course, until he got the living crap beaten out of him. Justly so, I might add.  
  
So after the two ladies were done trashing him beyond recognition, they left. If the only good things to come out of the event were that Mamoru had indeed been beaten up and a new and beautiful friendship had begun between the two girls, then that would be all right.  
  
As Mamoru crawled out of the restaurant and toward the closest phone booth, wincing as his broken ribs throbbed and the bruises began to form already, he thought about things. This meant that his fun had been spoiled early. oh well, none of his flings lasted very long.  
  
And he still had his little 'bunny' to go back. Gods, what a riot.. she was more faithful than a dog! And one of these days, when they were married, he would be rewarded for his patience and somewhat faithfulness.  
  
Now, though, he had bigger, more important things to worry over. Like the fact he was sure he had a concussion, and was feeling pretty dizzy.  
  
"Hello, 9-1-1? I think I need an ambulance."  
  
-------------------------*  
  
". So, basically, what you're saying is you want Navi and me to stay here while you go on to check out that town over there." Usagi couldn't help but feel but feel a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well, yes." When he saw that both females- let us assume that Navi is indeed female, despite how it disgraces all of female kind- were ready to protest, Link rushed on. "It'll give the two of you a place to rest, and you'll be able to sit in the shade. and we'll do the work."  
  
Usagi considered this for a moment, and then finally nodded her consent. " All right. But only on one condition. if you try to ditch me here, I will hunt you down. And when I catch you, it won't be pretty!"  
  
"Possessive, aren't we," Navi muttered.  
  
"Hey, I'm not thrilled with being stuck with you for any longer than I have to- much less being left with you. Besides, who knows what the people here are like? I'd be afraid to be left all on my lonesome with a helium puff- ball here to defend me. I mean. where Hotohori's from, I'm dressed like a. prostitute, so who knows what the people here will think?"  
  
Hotohori nodded understandingly. "We'll be back, I swear to you on my honor as a Suzaku Seishi and the Emperor of Konan!"  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly at him in return, and Link dragged the older man away, a slight blush on his face and grumbled words under his breath.  
  
Usagi and Navi sat there for a few moments without talking. but only for a few moments.  
  
"I can't believe you! How can you just- just flirt with them like that," raved the fairy. However, she was shortly tuned out.  
  
Sheesh. I don't think I've ever felt so tired before. She yawned, before continuing her train of thought. What I'd do for a glass of water and a bed. I'm really thirsty. I wonder when I'll get home again. all though, I have to say, this place has the freshest air. not to mention there aren't any pyros around to yell at me.  
  
Usagi leaned back, and took a deep inhale of the sweet, smelling air. Now that they were out of that horrible, horrible forest, things weren't so bad. Of course, her feet were still aching like the dickens, but she assumed she'd survive. Unless, of course, they fell off or something.  
  
But her thoughts wandered back to the fact that she was, indeed, very thirsty- and swallowing her saliva wasn't very helpful. In fact, thinking about it made her feel kinda. nauseous.  
  
"-And. hey, are you listening to me!?" The stupid fairies shrill tirade broke through her thoughts and killed her moment of peace. Of course the only thing she could in return was to get even.  
  
"No," she replied simply.  
  
The display that followed was interesting, to say the least. The fairy had a horrible fit, bashing itself against a tree, turning a rainbow of colors, and spouting all sorts of expletives, before ending her fit with a simple, "Aggggghhhh!!!!"  
  
"Feel better now," Usagi asked while the small fairy panted and rested on a warm rock next Usagi's. Usagi just laughed at the silence that followed, before thinking her thoughts again.  
  
For a few long minutes, there was no talking, before Usagi broke it. "I'm really thirsty," she wined for the sake of it. Navi seemed ready to blow another gasket when she saw something.  
  
"Well, there's a well over there, isn't there?" Usagi instantly was on her way, wondering why the heck she hadn't seen it before.  
  
As Navi saw the girl leaning perilously over the edge of the well trying to grab the bucket in the center, she was over come by her dark side. She couldn't help herself at she zoomed over there, and gave the odangoe haired girl just enough of a push to send her plummeting into the well.  
  
"What the.- AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Usagi cried out as she suddenly found herself plunging head-first into the well. Oh, how she hoped that the well was deep. There was a loud splash that followed this.  
  
"Naaaavvviiii.."  
  
"Sorry, it was just too tempting!" The fairy certainly didn't sound apologetic, though. Heck, she sounded like she was having the time of her life.  
  
Devious little critter. Usagi grumbled mentally to herself. "All right, then, just help me out!" Somehow, though, she had a bad feeling about how the fairy might respond to this. And a few minutes later, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Help you out?" Now the fairy sounded absolutely demonic. And she was giggling. And then laughing, very hard- and definitely in the evil villain style. Uhm hum, Navi had definitely cracked.  
  
Usagi groaned. "Aw, man. Navi, this isn't funny. I'm not supposed to get my cast wet!"  
  
The fairie then laughed harder. In fact, she laughed so hard that her flying skills were momentarily impaired, and she dropped like a stone into the well. And suddenly, the situation didn't seem so funny.  
  
Ker-plunk! "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,- oh, no! My wings are wet! I can't fly when my wings are wet."  
  
"I wonder, Navi. can fairies drown?" Usagi asked, suddenly looking very threatening herself. The wicked aura surrounding Usagi blazed and grew, like a malevolent black cloud haloing her.  
  
"Uhh. sorry?" Navi sounded a bit more apologetic now, though it wasn't true remorse. Even if it had been, it would have been too late for Navi.  
  
"Come on, Navi, I want to conduct an experiment. Maybe I can even hand in a science report to Mrs. Haruna and pass Science!" If it was possible, the dark air around Usagi grew, and almost condensed to the point of becoming a little black rain cloud, storming over her head.  
  
But Navi just assumed that was the product of her imagination and uncontrolled fear. At least, so she hoped.  
  
And promptly after that, if anyone had been standing nearby, they would have heard insane laughter and the sounds of a drowning animal- when in truth it was just a school girl dunking a fairy in a well. Nothing irregular about that, right?  
  
-----------------------*  
  
Link had decided that this place was punishment. For what crime, he wasn't sure, but whatever it was, he swore he'd never, ever do it again.  
  
First they'd gotten stared at, and people had passed out when they saw him. Link tried not to take it too badly. He'd also wondered if Navi and Usagi would be okay, what with such unfriendly people out and around. And then the cops had shown up. oh, boy, had _that_ ever been pretty.  
  
They had police chasing them all over the place- half of them because they were carrying weapons- hey, he'd tried to explain to them the dangers of Hyrule without a weapon, but they had just given him funny looks.  
  
The other half was chasing after them for the 'pretty lady'- apparently, they thought Hotohori was some kind of a princess, and he was a demon. Hey, it wasn't his fault he had pointy ears! (:sniffle:) If it had been happening to anyone else, it would have been downright funny. As it was, it was a terrifying experience- and one that he hoped never to repeat.  
  
They rounded a bend. and found them selves cornered by buildings and police officers. So as the evil officers rounded the corner and boxed them in, Link was busy trying to think of some way to get out of this mess. and Hotohori was wishing he'd stayed with the girls.  
  
"You are surrounded! Drop your weapons, and come quietly with us"-  
  
"Hand over the beautiful lady!!!" Demanded a group of hormone-driven officers, interrupting their sergeant, who had previously been talking.  
  
"Hey," he began again in an attempt to regain control of the situation.  
  
"Now, evil beast!" Demanded one of them in the crowd.  
  
"The first one to slay the beast gets the girl," someone cried. This was instantly met with a roar of agreement, and suddenly there were police officers waving swords and clubs coming their way.  
  
Hotohori sweat dropped. As much as he appreciated the idea of being rescued from this band of idiots, if they kept up then he'd be trampled as well. Which wouldn't be good for his good looks.  
  
Link was frightened to the extent of peeing in his pants. He had a horde of armed officers coming his way, with demonic looks in their eyes. As much as he hated having to do this to the enforcers of the law, he really didn't have a choice.  
  
He closed his eyes, and threw the Deku nut. A flash instantly filled the area, and the product of this was. interesting.  
  
Men that had been stampeding moments before were now screaming or moaning in agony. Why? Because they'd been blinded. not to mention, a few of them were still trying to fight an unseen enemy, and consequently beating the crud out of their own men..  
  
The sergeant sweat dropped, and blinked back the green and blue after- images frantically. Link grabbed Hotohori- who was also whimpering about being blind- and used his hook shot to get out of there before the effects ran off.  
  
"Hey." the sergeant began, but it was too late. They were already escaping, and he sighed to himself. He looked at his own men, who were still groping around, looking for the 'demon' and 'the pretty lady.' Ooh, how he dreaded the thought of having to explain this to his superiors..  
  
What had he ever done to deserve the task of leading these buffoons? He must have done something horrible in his past life. And therefore, had to pay for his mistakes with his sanity and reputation.  
  
He groaned, and rubbed his temples. "Why didn't I listen to my mother and father, and just become a monk? Why, oh why.?" he moaned.  
  
"Pretty lady, is that you!?" Cried a man close to him, who grabbed on to his uniform.  
  
"No, you moron, it isn't!" he said, before knocking the said fool out with his nightstick. Enough was enough- "I quit!"  
  
--------------------*  
  
Ah, grocery shopping. another word for dull labor. Really, though it was. What kind of respectable man allowed himself to stuck gathering items to be cooked? Or rather added to a poisonous concoction.  
  
At least Sanosuke and Yahiko had been nice enough to along with him. although Yahiko had run off, and Sanosuke wouldn't stop complaining. What a bad day. and he would have to end it eating poisonous food unfit for a prisoner.  
  
So now, after a day of hard work- so to speak- they were walking home. Trudging, really. they didn't have much of a reason to be hurrying along.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin," Sanosuke called, "let's stop here for a moment- I'm thirsty." And there indeed was the well for passerby's- the one filled with rainwater, and perhaps what ever else fell down there.  
  
He stopped, though. Why not; if you were thirsty, then you just were. And Sanosuke had been nice enough to go along with him, when he could have spent the day ogling at ladies or flirting, or practicing. or whatever it was that the guy liked to do with his time.  
  
"Did you hear, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked him as he began to raise the bucket out of the water.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Apparently there was a demon walking around in the town today with some pretty woman." He looked over at the older man and grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh?" he asked, only half-interested. This sounded a lot like gossip to Kenshin, and he wondered for a minute if maybe there was something wrong with his friend. Perhaps he'd managed- if it were possible- to get hold of some food worse than Karou's or his own, and was therefore suffering from food poisoning or something.  
  
"Hai. that's why it was so crowded. Everyone was out for the thing's blood, apparently. especially the police officers. Wonder if maybe it ate Yahiko?- ." Sanosuke was suddenly silent and staring intently at the bucket in his possession.  
  
"Sanosuke? Daijobu desu ka"-  
  
"There's a. _thing_ in my water!" Promptly, Sanosuke dropped the bucket back into the well.  
  
"Owies!" something from down in there cried as a 'thunk' sound echoed in the well.  
  
Sanosuke had backed away from the well now, and staring it as though he were waiting for it sprout legs or something.  
  
"Kenshin. I really, really think we should turn and go now. What if this is one of those demon's consort things?"  
  
"In a well? Sanosuke, are you feeling ill?" Not to mention, of course, did the either of them actually believe in demons. Yes, this was probably going to be one event added onto the many on his list of 'Events that Never Happened.'  
  
"Give me the groceries, I'm going to kill that thing!" Without waiting for his companion's reply, he took the groceries, and made his way back to the well.  
  
"Wait, Sanosuke! Can't we just talk this over"- He tried to beg, pleading as he thought of their fate that night. Bad food was better than none, and Kaoru would Not Be Amused.  
  
It was too late, however, and Sanosuke was throwing the parcels into the well. Kenshin groaned to himself, and considered whether or not he should just camp out here for the night. It would most certainly be safer, what with the inevitable rage of Kaoru and Sanosuke obviously having lost his mind.  
  
"Itai! Oi, baka, stop it," cried a female voice. "You're hurting me!" And Sanosuke did stop, considering the situation.  
  
"Kenshin, that beast kidnapped some girl! We have to get her out of the well- and then kill that evil thing." Kenshin wouldn't have been all too surprised if his friend started foaming at the mouth at that point in time.  
  
Kenshin could feel a massive headache coming on, but went closer to the well. He peered down cautiously, unsure that if he might see anything abnormal then perhaps it might make him go crazy as well.  
  
Sure enough, there was a girl down there- a cold and wet looking one, with hair coming out of their ties. One arm was held above her head as a clumsy attempt for a shield against the offending objects, and she held the other one just above the water in a sling-like device.  
  
Said objects bobbed harmlessly- though now useless and soaked- in the water nearby. Out of the corner or his eyes, Kenshin saw what looked like a pinprick of light glowing in the water. However, he chose to ignore it- most likely, it was just the light of a star being reflected.  
  
"Are you all right down there?" he called out to her. Her coloring was strange, so perhaps she was some foreigner who had gotten lost and had an accident. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that had ever happened here.  
  
"Not really. you mind getting me out of here?" The girl looked up at them, large blue eyes hopeful.  
  
"All right, miss, just hold onto your end of the rope, and we'll pull you up"-  
  
"Oh, yippee, thanks misters!" The girl seemed to scoop something out of the water and dropping it into the bucket. She then held on, and looked back up at them, flashing a sweet smile.  
  
Kenshin tried lifting the girl and rope out, and his eyes bugged out in surprise when he nearly got pulled in himself. Holy crap. just how much does this girl weigh?  
  
"Oi, Sanosuke- give me a hand." Instantly the younger boy was helping him, straining with the effort.  
  
"Hey, lady, just how much do you weigh, anyway? I think you need to take a diet!"  
  
An indignant noise rose from inside the well. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners!? Really, though!"  
  
----------------*  
  
"Just what kind of magic do you possess," questioned the breathless Hotohori for the umpteenth time as they ran down the dirt path back to where Usagi and Navi were.  
  
"They're not magic, for the last time. They're just Deku nuts- they produce a blinding flash of light, and sometimes freeze your enemies."  
  
"But what kind of magic." the man began again. Link felt like hurting the other man. Yes, he was a companion, but how many times could you ask the same question? Sheesh.  
  
Rounding the corner, Link was shocked to see neither Navi nor Usagi waiting for them. He panicked for a moment, then thought things over logically. Usagi and Navi had taken an immediate disliking to one another, and couldn't possibly work out a truce.  
  
So, either they'd decided to have a duel to the death, or else they'd been kidnapped, or-  
  
All of Link's thoughts halted as he noticed the men tugging on the rope in a well. And that led him to thinking about what Usagi and Navi might try in an attempt to get rid of each other. Link sighed; he simply would never understand women.  
  
"Hotohori, I think we should help those two men over there. It's probably Usagi and Navi down there."  
  
So begrudgingly, both Link and Hotohori aided Kenshin and Sanosuke in pulling them up. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke noticed that there was someone helping them, but they were too absorbed in the task at hand to turn around.  
  
After what felt like an eternity of trying to pull them up, they finally succeeded. Sanosuke turned around to thank the people that helped him, but instead cried out. "AAHHH!! KENSHIN, IT'S THE DEMON EVERYONE WAS TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
Poor Link looked ready to cry. For the last time, pointy ears didn't make you a demon, damn it all! It wasn't his fault that he was a Hyrulian.  
  
"Link-kun, Hotohori-san! Oh my goodness, I though we'd never see you guys again," Usagi gushed, hugging both men to the best of her ability. "You have no idea what it's like to be trapped in a well. it's really smelly down there. Kinda creepy, too."  
  
Link had a pretty good idea of what it was like to be in a well. He would have told her too, if she weren't already moving on.  
  
"Doomo arigatoe for helping to get me out of there," Usagi said, bowing to both Sanosuke and Kenshin. "It was very kind of you. I'm afraid I'm a bit more than just a little clumsy, and Navi didn't help too much."  
  
With that said, Usagi lightly kicked over the bucket, and out tumbled Navi. All in all, the fairie didn't look to damaged. All right, so one of its wings were ripped, and it looked a bit green around the edges, but who really wanted to be a white, glowing puffball all the time? It added a bit of color to her.  
  
"Ooohhh. I think my squidely-spooch died on me."(1) Navi said, rolling over.  
  
Usagi just blinked, and then smiled. "I hope you learned your lesson, Navi. Never pick on someone who's bigger than you and had opposable thumbs."  
  
She was about to go on, but suddenly she didn't look to well herself. In fact, she kind of recognized this feeling. It was a bit like..  
  
Oh, no. Oh, HELL no. Please, I don't want to feel like this again! Ack, somebody help I. whoa, the ground shouldn't be allowed to move that way.  
  
Usagi doubled over again, feeling wave after wave of pain roll through her body, mainly accentuated around her stomach area. She groaned in pain, grit her teeth, and fought it off as best she could.  
  
Meanwhile, the people around her looked concerned. They'd formed a mini group around her, with Link and Kenshin helping to keep her from falling over as she clutched at her stomach and crouched in pain.  
  
Navi, meanwhile, was getting over her own ill-spell, and was trying to recognize what was going on around her. Oh, wait, why was the baka leaning over like that? She looked like she was getting ready to hurl or something.  
  
Just like that last time-  
  
About then, Navi realized what was going on. Of course, she realized it too late, but she got brownie points for figuring it out at all. "Link, no," she began, her voice seeming to stretch out forever, long and deep and slow.  
  
And then, quicker than anything, the white light rolled in, swallowing them up, and taking them somewhere else.  
  
----------------------------------------------* (1) Any Invader Zim fan knows about the squidely-spooch. On the episode where he steals all of the kids organs (I believe) he talks/ says something about his squidely-spooch or something. But anyhow, I thought of it, and I wanted to use it.  
  
Okay, finally finished! I'm so sorry to all of you who had to wait so long for me to get this out. Believe me, it has been one hectic summer for me. . What with ff.net being all funky, my month long vacation, and my friend being here for two weeks, things have been more than a little crazy. But it was more than ten pages long, so you can forgive me, right? Please? Have mercy on a lazy author's soul!  
  
And now, for the replies!!  
  
Silver Sailor Shadows AKA SS Silver : Well, it wasn't out soon, but it was long. ^^;; Really though, I did my best. But I went through iffy, dry, uninspired spells. Hope you enjoyed this anyhow.  
  
Avalon Hunter : ^^ Several people have begged me for GW, so that'll probably be next. As for Ranma ½, I'd love to do that one too. All sorts of gender-bending fun to be had there! ::cackles:: But really, though, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much.  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel : lol; now you know how I feel about some of your fics that never get updated. Makes me sad sometimes. It also makes me think I spoil you guys rotten. I hope this is long enough for you, or I could be in for trouble.  
  
Blue Moon : Yes, what would a multi-crossover be without GW. Well, you have your wish- GW is up to bat next.  
  
Themoonmaiden : lol. I've done that before, though I only have one brother, and he already thought I was crazy. So it wasn't that much of a change. Yeah, originally there was going to be Ami bashing, but the story kinda formed itself differently on me. oh well. Smart people rule the world!  
  
Dee-Chan : Ooohhh, Cookie! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please? I was a good girl, even if it did take me a bit longer than it should have.  
  
Nikki Smith2000 : ^^ WK is a definite. O.o; Oro, Farfie scares me. but I aim to please, so I'll try my best, okay?  
  
Jade : Gundam Wing is a definite go. (I can't believe all of the people that have begged me to do it. sheesh.) As for Final Fantasy Nine. I would, but I don't know anything about it, really.  
  
Aidenn Legacy : Hmmm. you mean in an omake? Only if you help me write it. ^^ I don't do well writing self-inserts on my own. I hope the adventure through RK land was okay for you. things probably were different than they are in the series, but oh well. I guess that's what you get for trying to destroy the tv, though. Kenji. :: cackles:: I have my own plans for him. Be afraid, Kenji Tsukino, be very afraid! :: thunder flashes in the background::  
  
Firefly-chan : No need to apologize- thank you for reviewing at all! Most people don't, which is sad. GW is a go, and WK will happen in the future.  
  
Htchime : Oh, thank you! ^^ You're very sweet to say so. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's here now, at least!  
  
Gakkuri Naishinnou : Nuriko as emperor. I'll have to do a follow up on that, in the future. I'd hate to live there, though. Much as I like the guy, him as a ruler? Oh, boy. Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Chapter Four : Insanity GW

TV Troubles  
  
Chapter Four : Insanity (GW)  
  
DISCLAIMER: same  
  
RATING: same  
  
DEDICATION: To the people who requested I do GW. including but probably not limited to: Firefly-chan, Jade, Avalon Hunter, Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver (I hope I got it right this time.), and Za Kaze no Nisou. To anyone who requested this also and I missed, my sincere apologies- this is for you, too. ^^  
  
AN: And onto chapter four! For all of you that reviewed the last chapter, thank you. And I noticed that some of you were. uhm, rather peeved with me for taking so long. Well, I'm sorry, but surprisingly enough I have a bit more of a life than I expected. And I'm getting this out asap.  
  
WARNINGS: Same; silliness, Ririna bashing, MUCH OOC-ness (mostly Sanosuke). Oh, and did I mention the silliness?^^  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------*  
  
:: With our favorite group of rag-tag friends ::  
  
As the light faded, so did Usagi's urge to hurl. There were a few moments of long silence before the impending insanity ensued.  
  
"Just what the hell was that," cried Sanosuke, who looked just about ready to attack everyone around him. He wasn't thinking logically, but that was okay- his companions weren't in a much better state.  
  
"Oh, not again," Navi groaned, looking profusely miserable. This was punishment from the goddesses, it just had to be. Or else that someone up there had a horrible sense of humor, and should be punished by being locked in a room with rabid cukoos.  
  
Kenshin took in the events fairly well. He might have had his own moment to have a heart attack, but he was too busy restraining Sanosuke.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "This is cruel. Who knows what's happening to my kingdom in my absence." Hotohori envisioned his kingdom in ruins, smoke rising from the rubble. And all the while an evil Nuriko laughed wickedly, standing tall among the debris and flames in front of a blazing sunset. It's not fair..  
  
Usagi stood up on wobbly legs, and surveyed the scenery. From the looks of it, they were in some huge garden. Usagi looked around at the lavishly kept flowers, and deduced that they must have been at some huge manor.  
  
Her thoughts were affirmed when she caught sight of the 'house.' It was more like a palace, as far as Usagi was concerned. Just how many rooms did a house need, anyway? Most of them were bound to be empty. But still, it was more than just a little impressive, seeing that great manor looming in front of them.  
  
"Minna-san, that house.. there's bound to be someone there. We should ask them where we are there," Usagi said decisively.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and they'll probably try to shoot us, too," Navi grumbled as they began to follow the once-again relatively happy leader.  
  
Navi didn't know how right she was.  
  
--------------*  
  
:: Where the Gundam boys are ::  
  
"Aw, guys, c'mon, I'm bored. This is our time off. can't we do anything that's at least a little fun," Duo wined. He'd been hoping for something a bit more exciting than sitting here on a couch watching sitcoms in a language he couldn't even understand. There had to be something better to do than sit on a couch all evening while they were free from missions.  
  
He didn't get much of a reply- collectively, he got a grunt, a snort, and silence. Shinigami, you guys are about as talkative as rocks.. Just how the heck do I manage to pick such weird friends?  
  
Quatre was a bit more sympathetic towards his hyper friend. Everyone knew that a bored Duo was one liable to get into a lot of trouble, so he should probably humor him, in only to attempt to avoid another fight.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do, Duo," he asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Uhm.. Well, that's a problem. I don't really know.." Of course Wufei snorted when he heard that, shaking his head and muttering something about idiots who couldn't make up their minds.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Well. would you like to hear about the history of this house, then?"  
  
Inwardly, Duo groaned. Oh, no, not a history lesson. Q-man, we're friends and all, but there's only so much I can take. Quatre must have seen the look on his face, because he laughed.  
  
"It's really interesting, Duo. A bit of a ghost story," the blonde added, sitting down, pouring himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Oh," asked Duo, his interests perking up just a bit.  
  
Quatre nodded. "This house was built around seventy years ago. It doesn't look like it, but that's because it's been restored. At any rate, the original family that lived here consisted of a father, a mother, and a single daughter.  
  
"The reason behind this was that the mother couldn't bear anymore children after their first- there had been too many complications, and the doctors said that if she were to try and have another child, it would most likely kill her.  
  
"So all he had was a daughter as the sole heir to his estate and immense fortune"-  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me," Duo muttered. Quatre just smiled slightly, and went on.  
  
"The mother had never been particularly in strong health from day one. The fact that she had never quite healed from her daughter's birth was one strike too many against the woman, and eventually after many years of being bed-ridden, she died.  
  
"The father started to go mad shortly after that, claiming all sorts of outrageous things. He blamed his daughter for his wife's death, and became a twisted old man. Because of his immense fortune no one would dare to try and have him committed, so his condition worsened with time.  
  
"At last all of the servants had either quit or been fired on outrageous charges, and the house was empty but for the father and his daughter.  
  
"Now the young girl- our age, by then- was very pretty and wasn't a bad person. She was fairly liked in the town and with the former servants, having taken after her late mother. She was left all alone in the big house to try and take care of her father and the estate.  
  
"She knew that her father hated her, but she avoided him when she could out of fear. He was an old man, and though he was stuck in a wheelchair, his sheer hatred was frightening.  
  
"One night, the father decided to 'avenge' his wife's death by killing his daughter and sending her back to the devil, where he thought she belonged. He rose out of his wheel chair, tracked her down to this very room, and attempted to kill her."  
  
Silence filled the room but for the sound of Hiiro typing on his laptop. "Well, what happened," Duo demanded eventually.  
  
"Well, she didn't die, not immediately, anyway. She managed to defend herself from him, although she didn't escape unwounded- in fact, the very wounds that she received were what killed her. As for her father, she had been forced to kill him in self defense.  
  
"One of the neighbors had heard some of the commotion and had called the police. They showed up just in time to see her last few moments of life."  
  
Quatre leaned forward from where he was sitting now, eyes gaining an intent look. "They said that for the most part, she was just talking nonsense, shock and all, but just before she died.. But she became went stiff as a ramrod and said in this deep, macho, Barry White voice that this house would be forever hers, and that anyone who dared to disturb her slumber would be cursed to an eternity in hell."  
  
"Since then, she's been seen a few times. And every time, she's had horrible wounds all across her body. Some of the people who saw her died, but most made it back alive- barely."  
  
As that moment there was a loud boom of thunder, and everyone jumped. Well, besides Hiiro. He was too busy with whatever was on his screen. ((AN: Just what DOES he look at, anyway?))  
  
"What the shit," muttered Wufei, nearly sweat dropping- but not quite, because Chang Wufei was too 'manly' to do something so feminine as sweat drop. The weather forecast for the day hadn't said anything about rain or storms. And in fact, looking out the window, it was a cloudless sunny day.  
  
Duo laughed. "Ooooh, 'Fei, it's the curse of the dead un-named girl," Duo said, laughing and waggling his fingers at Wufei.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, and he snorted. "Baka." He stood up and stretched. "Unlike you, I know better than to believe in ghosts."  
  
"Oh, but Wufei, it's true," interjected Quatre. "People wouldn't come anywhere near here for years after the sightings because they were so afraid. Some people have actually claimed to have seen her- my sister did, for one."  
  
"Which one," Duo asked, lounging back in his seat. Even he wasn't dumb enough to believe in a story like that. "And if it was so bad, why did your dad buy this place?"  
  
"Otousan didn't believe in ghosts and curses. Plus, it was really cheap. The realtors for this place were pretty desperate."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Superstitious weaklings. like the ghost of a weak woman could be THAT powerful."  
  
--------------*  
  
:: Where the rather large group of 'misfits' is located ::  
  
So far the group had made it into the house uneventfully. Well, mostly, anyway. There had been that incident with the servant. As much as Usagi didn't agree with them tying that guy up and leaving him under that tree, it was the only thing to be done.  
  
He wasn't very useful, not when he wouldn't stop screaming and blubbering. Something or another about a ghost with horrible wounds. It was strange, because no one even HAD horrible wounds, perhaps beside Usagi, who was suffering from a few bruises on her head, bug bites, scratches, and a broken arm.  
  
She felt especially sorry for him though when that freak bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and hit the tree. But oh well, a few trips to a psychiatrist and he'd be okay. So she hoped, anyway.  
  
But now that they'd gotten inside, they'd found that the house was even bigger once you were actually in. Which was a definite problem.  
  
They'd meandered through hallways and stairways, through rooms and countless corridors. And now, it had split into three directions. Three ominous directions at that. Oh boy, Usagi though drearily. More fun.  
  
"Right. so now we've gotta split up"- Usagi began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Link and I will go together," Navi cried, already dragging the elfin- looking boy along. Kenshin and Sanosuke gave Usagi a little wave as they took the far right path. That, of course, left Usagi and Hotohori to go on the left one.  
  
For a moment neither of them said anything, and then Usagi sighed. "Right. well, your majesty, shall we be going?"  
  
-----------------*  
  
:: Where Duo, Hotohori, and Usagi are ::  
  
Duo frowned. Now where the hell was he?  
  
He hated big places, and this was the reason why. It was too easy to get lost in them. Come to think of it, he didn't like exceptionally small places, either. Oh, well, no biggie.  
  
The real problem at hand was that Duo was very lost, hungry, and frustrated to boot. He'd been wandering around here for at least thirty minutes, and now he couldn't figure out which way was forward or back.  
  
It was just too damn difficult.  
  
I don't see how Quatre does it, Duo grumbled mentally to himself. Maybe Duo was just a simpler guy, but mansions were too much of a pain in the ass to take care of in his opinion.  
  
"Not to mention you'd need a road map to navigate this horrible place. Bah!" Duo threw up his hands in a gesture of self defeat and pouted momentarily. And all he'd wanted was a sandwich! Well, all right, so he'd wanted a coke and a sandwich. Was it really all that much to ask for?  
  
Apparently so.  
  
The braided pilot was preparing to scream in frustration.  
  
But was halted by the sound a voice. And not just any type of voice- the voice of a girl.  
  
Now, Duo had heard plenty of girls before- most of them were yelling at him to get some new pick up lines. But this.. was different.  
  
Because there weren't any female maids here, none had been hired yet. Which was why Wufei said the food tasted so bad. Quatre had said they were all too afraid to come here, and he'd felt sorry for them, so he hadn't made them.  
  
But anyhow, the first thought that came to mind was Quatre's story. The one about the girl who refused to give up the house, and was definitely dead.  
  
Boys don't cry, Duo thought, mentally scolding himself, and Gundam pilots don't believe in ghosts. But still, there was a question in his mind, and a horrible underlying fear.  
  
Again he heard the voice, this time the words weren't quite distinctive. But if Duo was correct, then that person was saying something about a house. A very feminine sounding person.  
  
A chill went down Duo's spine, and he had a very bad feeling. Again, he heard the voice, and this time he could make out the words. ".Why, anyone could get lost in here for ages and ages, and never find their way out! But I know that there's someone living here, and I have to find them."  
  
Duo's thoughts ran amuck. He had to get out of here, had to warn Quatre. Well, scratch that- if Quatre was going to bring them all here to a haunted house, then it was every man for himself! Come to think of it.. what if that episode inside of Wing screwed him up so badly that now he's in cahoots WITH the ghost!?  
  
Duo began to back away, though he was too petrified to go very fast. Even though he was frightened enough to take a leak all over Quatre's sparkling clean carpet, it was sort of a fascinated horror. He wanted to know just if it really was..  
  
And then a girl rounded the corner.  
  
She was about his height, with blonde hair in a disarray all around her. Her clothes were mussed up, and looked like some old school outfit. They were disheveled and torn in a few places, and her shoes looked like they were in bad condition.  
  
Along her face were a multitude of little cuts and scratches, that also adorned her arms and exposed legs. She looked a bit pale, very tired, and her arm was in a sling. Despite all of this, she was really pretty..  
  
That did it for Duo. None of the wounds were exactly serious, but damn it, they were close enough for Duo!  
  
Duo froze up, petrified, when the girl made eye contact with him. 'The girl was our age, and very pretty,' his mind echoed. Oh.. oh, Shinigami, somebody please, help me!!  
  
The girl saw him at that moment, and smiled gleefully. "Oh, thank goodness! You have no idea how long we've been"-  
  
Usagi was cut off by the surprisingly loud scream that Duo let out. Usagi's eyes widened and lost their mirth. "What."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE A VICTIM! IT'S NOT EVEN MY HOUSE," Duo yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran away in the opposite direction screaming bloody murder. He ran faster than he could ever remember doing so- faster than he ever had from Wufei, even.  
  
"H-hey, wait a minute," Usagi cried desperately toward the fleeing boy, half started toward him. But it was no use, he was already out of sight. And even though she could still hear him, with as fast as he'd been running and as loud as he was screaming, it was doubtful that she'd ever be able to catch up with him.  
  
Usagi stood there stunned, eyes watering. Hotohori came around the corner at last and asked, "What was all of that about?"  
  
Usagi turned around, and started crying her eyes out. "I don't know, but I'm having such a bad day! What is wrong with everyone around here, why do they all think I'm some kind of ghost," the girl sobbed, breaking down at last.  
  
Hotohori stared at her for a moment, before patting her uneasily on the back and walking her forward. "There, there," he said, attempting to comfort her. Her only replies for a while were her sniffles and occasional hiccups.  
  
Finally, she said something. "Hotohori?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-san?"  
  
"No, just Usagi or Usagi-chan will do, Hotohori-kun. We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Was that your question, Usagi-s.. -chan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what was?"  
  
"You want to make me happy, right," the girl asked, giving him her best sad- puppy-dog face.  
  
Hotohori blushed; was that a trick question? "Anno. yes?"  
  
"Give me a piggy-back ride, then?" He gave her a blank look, and Usagi set about to explaining just what a 'piggie back ride' was.  
  
--------------*  
  
:: Where Wufei, Duo, Link and Navi are ::  
  
Wufei could hear the screaming. The incessant, horrible noise that was the shrieking of one Duo Maxwell.  
  
Damn braided baka, what did he do this time, Wufei thought to himself.  
  
He tried to empty his thoughts, but the screaming just kept getting louder and louder, and it wouldn't stop! There was no use trying to meditate in a place like this. So much for peace and quiet.  
  
Just when the noise got the point of intolerability, Wufei swung the door open.  
  
"MAXWELL, WOULD YOU BE"-  
  
Wufei's half yell, half war cry was interrupted by a loud 'thunk'ing noise and a bang against his door. He cursed when the door swung back and hit Wufei on his nose and managed to stub his toe at the same time.  
  
He closed the door and stepped out into the hall to see the most peculiar thing. There was Maxwell, out stone cold on the floor. There was a huge welt growing on his forehead already, and it was going to hurt badly when he woke up.  
  
Wufei knelt down to check his pulse, but before he could the chestnut haired boy began to snore. Wufei snorted, and picked the boy up by his legs and dragged him into his room.  
  
Well, it would serve him right. But I wonder what he was running from..?  
  
And just then, Wufei heard voices. One male, and one an annoyingly high- pitched female. It sort of reminded him of Ririna. Wufei brandished his kitana and stepped out into the hall, looking around for whoever it might be.  
  
Just when he was about to consider it all a work of his imagination, he saw them appearing from in front of him and heard them again.  
  
".But we've been wandering around here for hours, Navi! What if there isn't anyone here? And what if we can't find the others again?"  
  
"Then good riddance. Besides, there's bound to be SOMEBODY here."  
  
About that time they noticed Wufei. "See, Link! Look, what'd I tell you? There's somebody right there!"  
  
"Anno. hello. Could you tell us where we are, please?" The boy fidgeted, and seemed to be focusing on Wufei's blade.  
  
"Well. So you thought that you could scare the Gundam pilots, heh, you fiend?"  
  
"Huh," both said, looking at one another and then back to Wufei. "What."  
  
"Well, don't you worry Maxwell. I will defend your honor by defeating this horrible demon wizard and its. talking light bulb? No, its familiar. Prepare yourselves, vermin!"  
  
"I'm not a demon, you"- Link began, getting really pissed. This demon thing was getting old, goddesses damn it all!  
  
"Link, run," Navi cried as Wufei began to charge at them.  
  
"Ahhh, not again," Link wailed, running for his life and nearly in tears as Wufei followed in hot pursuit.  
  
----------------------*  
  
:: Where Sanosuke, Kenshin, and the Dreaded-One are ::  
  
"Are you sure, Kenshin? I mean, we don't know these people, and I think they kidnapped us," Sanosuke said, a bit suspicious and skeptical.  
  
"Don't be silly. They seem like nice people, and they don't even know what's going on," he replied, continuing to walk in the random direction that they had been for the past forty five minutes or so.  
  
Sanosuke sighed. "All right, whatever you say. But I'm getting hungry, and even Kaoru's food is beginning to sound good to me."  
  
Kenshin laughed at that. Of course, that was just like Sanosuke saying that he could eat a panda bear- it was, number one, unlikely, and number two, a disturbing thought. However, as strange as the comment had been, it was nothing compared to the way their day had been going.  
  
"You! Who are you," called out a voice from the shadows in front of them, interrupting their brainless prattle.  
  
Just where the hell did those shadows come from, anyway? The magic lights over-head were lighting the way, and I could have sworn that wasn't there a second ago..  
  
Kenshin automatically went into a defensive position, and Sanosuke hid behind him with an 'eep!' ((AN: Aww, kawaii, ne? Even if it :is: OOC ^,^))  
  
"Who's there," Kenshin called, confused and suspicious. The voice had come from the shadows ahead of them, but he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"It is I, Ririna Peacecraft Princess of the Sinq Kingdom," came the voice again, this time stepping into the light. It was a girl- a rather ugly one, noted Sanosuke, although Kenshin was too polite to think- much less say- something like that. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Usagi's, only hers looked awful on her body, not to mention the choice of colors was atrocious.  
  
"And you," she asked continuing. "I asked you before, now answer my question- who are you," she demanded again, this time striking a rather foolish-looking pose. It was accentuated by the way she looked so dirty and her clothes so rumpled.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke spared each other looks that said 'Oh, boy,' and, 'I hope all of the people here aren't loons like her.' "Watashi wa. Himura Kenshin," Kenshin said, remaining polite despite the situtation.  
  
"Watashi wa Sanosuke," he said, with a note of finality. ((AN: Just what is Sanosuke's surname, anyway? Does anyone know?)) He was glaring at the girl in suspicion, trying to judge is she was a threat enough to bother attacking.  
  
"Ah. Commoners, then. Tell me- which way is out of these hallways and where my beloved Hiiro is!"  
  
Both men were sweat dropping by now, and wondering if they should be trying to get away about now. "Anno. that's a bit of a problem. We're lost, too," Kenshin said politely.  
  
"And we don't know any 'Hiiro,' guy, either," Sanosuke added. Kenshin gave Sanosuke a funny look; why was he still behind him?  
  
Ririna's face fell. "That can't be true! I know Hiiro's here. I can't believe that I've spent a whole week searching for him and I still haven't managed it."  
  
Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "A- a week? In here? How have you been surviving?"  
  
Ririna smiled. "I have been eating the random, stale crumbs missed by vacuum cleaners off of the floor," she declared with pride. "Even though I am starving and probably close to death, I will not give up my ideals of peace to fight with the mice!"  
  
Sanosuke had no idea what a vacuum cleaner was, but he had a feeling that the fact that the crumbs had been left there for that long wasn't a good thing. In fact, he felt a bit ill. Not to mention he was officially frightened of the girl.  
  
"Kenshin," he whispered in the older man's ear. "Let's get out of here, quick- while she's still rambling!"  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment. He didn't really want to leave anybody in a place like this especially when they'd been eating crumbs, but. he had to admit this 'Ririna' person was downright frightening.  
  
So they crept away, silent as mice ((AN: yes, bad pun, I know. -,-;;)) and were long gone by the time Ririna had finished.  
  
".and so, I believe that we should trek together in the name of peace, love, and Hiiro"- Ririna looked around and saw that there was no one there. "Huh? Where'd they go," she wondered to herself, the question mark over her head almost visible.  
  
At that moment, Ririna spied a crumb lying on the floor- a rather large one! Ririna gasped, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree, and she stooped to pick it up-  
  
But before she could, a mouse came by and snatched it up!  
  
"You- how dare you," Ririna cried. "That was mine! Come back in here! I'm the future Queen of the Sanq Kingdom, and I DEMAND that you hand over the crumb," she shouted, racing after the poor, traumatized mouse.  
  
-----------------*  
  
:: In the real world - with the scouts ::  
  
"I've never seen so much chaos in one place," Ami said, dumbfounded. She had known all along that Usagi's presence would screw some things up, but this was outrageous! If it didn't infuriate her to no end, she might have laughed.  
  
"That's odango otama, for you," drawled Rei, not bothering to even look up from the manga she was reading. She had given up on any sane point in this whole wacky adventure, and had found one of the manga that Usagi had previously borrowed from her and 'forgot' to return. "She applies to all of Murphy's laws, and a few of her own that nobody's figured out just yet.."  
  
"What's my baka oneesan doing now," Shingo called from across the room. He was currently playing charades with Luna, Artemis, Minako, and Makoto. Apparently Minako had the same amount of attention span that Shingo did, so they'd managed to drag most everyone into playing.  
  
Ami frowned. "Really, Shingo, that's not much of a way to talk about you sister."  
  
He just snorted and shook his head. "Whatever. But what is she doing now?"  
  
"Oh, just wrecking havoc all over the universe, probably causing irreparable damage to countless lifetimes. That sort of thing," she said, her tone dry and a bit angry.  
  
"Cool," Minako cried, "can I go next!?"  
  
Ami hung her head, and prayed for deliverance.  
  
-------------------*  
  
:: In the real world - with Mamoru ::  
  
Mamoru was looking at the different flowers that the venders on the street had to sell. It was getting late, so they wouldn't be open for all that much longer. That meant that the clock was racing against him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a pair of officers walking out of a doughnut shop. He wondered momentarily if he should get Usagi food instead, but he figured that with his luck she'd be in the middle of her period and misunderstand him somehow.  
  
I need those flowers for tomorrow, he thought, frowning. Mamoru never liked to be woman-less- it gave him a sense of power to know that he always had some beauty beside him.  
  
Even if it was an under aged, clumsy little fool of one.  
  
Roses. roses are always good, he thought. "How much for these roses?" He asked, holding up the bouquet of flowers.  
  
The shop owner looked at the man, sizing him up. Number one, this man had to be an idiot- couldn't he see the price tag in front of him? Not to mention he was rather ugly and had no taste. The older man felt truly sorry for the recipient of the flowers- what an insult.  
  
If he's going to be stupid, then I'll over charge him, the man decided. Besides. what kind of a person wears a blazer when it's almost July? "Twenty five ninety nine, the man said, watching Mamoru's facial expression.  
  
It was at that time a young boy walked by, seemingly innocent, and snatched Mamoru's wallet out of his back pocket without the stupid oaf ever even noticing.  
  
Mamoru cursed, looking for his wallet. That had to be over-priced. Who in their right mind would pay that much for a bunch of roses- Ah, but he didn't have the time to waste trying to figure out if  
  
All movement seemed to stop, as Mamoru realized. his wallet was gone. He cursed louder, and missed the disapproving looking a mother with her child shot at him. Where was it, where could it be.?  
  
It must have been stolen, he realized. All of his credit cards. Mamoru felt like ripping out his hair.  
  
"I'm. afraid I'm going to have to come back another time," he said, putting the flowers back, and backing away. The look the vendor was giving him was scaring him, and he had decided that it was a good time to get away.  
  
The vendor's frown deepened, and he said in a dark and rather threatening voice, "You intended to steal from me, then?"  
  
"N-no, I"- Mamoru began, attempting to defend himself from the accusations. It was too late for Mamoru, though.  
  
"Officers," the man called to the nearby cops, who instantly snapped to attention. The had jumped to attention at the slightest call for help- they didn't get it very often. Mamoru had a sudden sense of doom that was confirmed as the police entered the situation with scowls on their face.  
  
Oh, shit, Mamoru groaned mentally.  
  
--------------------*  
  
:: Back in the GW - With Usagi and Hotohori ::  
  
"Thanks, Hotohori-kun. It's really nice of you to carry me," the blonde said happily.  
  
Said blonde was currently holding onto Hotohori around his neck area as he let her ride. Her once decent looking clothes were rumpled and drying, her hair mussed up to the point that it was falling out of their holders. Still, despite her ragged appearance, she was cheerful enough.  
  
The same could not quite be said for Hotohori.  
  
The blonde actually wasn't all that heavy- at least not as heavy as Miaka had been. However, they'd been walking around for a while, and he was getting tired.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, Hotohori-kun," the blonde asked, leaning closer to him.  
  
He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine what she looked like. After spending the last few chaotic hours with her and her accomplice in crime, he had an idea of how she was holding up. Her blonde hair fell over his shoulder and into his face, tickling him. "Usagi-san, your hair is tickling me again."  
  
"Ah, sorry about that, Hotohori-kun! But really, though, we're friends, so please call me Usagi-chan, or at least Usagi." Her voice sounded light and perky- a bit like Miaka's. In fact, there were some suspicious parallels between the two- but at least Usagi didn't seem quite so pushy.  
  
He shifted her weight on his back. If they didn't find anyone soon, Hotohori's back was going to break, and then Usagi'd have to carry him. The mental image of that picture made him smile ever so slightly.  
  
"Hotohori-kun.. do you think we'll ever get out of this place," the blonde girl asked, interrupting the silence that had engulfed them. Her mood seemed to have changed, and a damper had come upon it- making her sound rather gloomy and uncertain.  
  
"There was a way in, so there must be a way out," he replied logically. Although, this could be some kind of torture device, and.. Hotohori frowned to himself, but had enough brains to know not to share with the girl his unsound thoughts.  
  
The silence droned on again, and Usagi's eyes were downcast. So far, the day hadn't been going so well. She had been dumped in not one, but two forests, scratched up and eaten alive by bugs, been pushed down a well, and was now stuck in this endless maze.  
  
To top the situation off, she knew Hotohori was getting tired and wouldn't be able to carry her for much longer. And then, there was the OTHER problem.. the one that consisted of her bladder.  
  
Still, despite it all, she refused to complain to Hotohori. She knew that there was nothing that he could do to change the current situation, and whining would probably just succeed in pissing him off. She really didn't want to make him mad, since he was the only person around, and he had been so kind as to agree to carry her.  
  
She sighed, and wriggled, trying to get comfortable without choking Hotohori.  
  
That was when the power went out.  
  
Usagi only groaned, and Hotohori let out a grieved sigh.  
  
*--------------*  
  
::With Trowa, Quatre, and Hiiro ::  
  
Quatre led the way down the darkened halls with a frown on his face. "I could have sworn I heard someone screaming. It sounded almost like a banshee.."  
  
Neither of his companions said anything- at least nothing that would have been recognizable to any normal human. However, Quatre seemed to have picked up on some unknown frequency, and frowned at his friends. "Hiiro, Trowa! It's not nice to say that Duo screams like a girl, even if he does."  
  
The blonde arab boy just shook his head, and groaned mentally when the flashlight flickered and then died. With the narrow beam of light gone, all three boys were submerged in darkness- an almost creepy one.  
  
"Shoot.. well, the battery's dead," he announced, even though he knew that he didn't really need to. "We'll just have to search for them without light," Quatre said grimly.  
  
Trowa followed the blonde haired boy calmly, both inside and out. However, Hiiro was imagining just how many ways he would torture the braided pilot when they found him. As though the power shorting out wasn't bad enough, the baka was most likely running around somewhere in the dark, wrecking havoc and causing problems.  
  
"I just don't understand it, though," Quatre murmured. "It's fine outside, so there shouldn't be a reason why the power should just go out.."  
  
Once again, there wasn't an audible reply, but Quatre must have been a mind reader or something. "No, Trowa, I made Duo turn off his radio, and his woofers and speakers are hidden. He couldn't have blown the electricity."  
  
"Hn," Hiiro merely grunted in reply, and Trowa shook his head. Quatre sighed, and began to talk again about nothing in particular- just to kind of fill in the time.  
  
It was about that time that Hiiro heard the voices, and cut Quatre off with a click from his ever-present, but never-seen-before-hand gun's safety coming off.  
  
"Hiiro? What is it?"  
  
"Listen," the pilot barked back at his fellow pilot. Instantly, three sets of ears strained to hear in the darkness, and after a moment's absence, a noise began to filter along the hallways- voices from a distance.  
  
".. You think YOU have it bad? Let me tell you how bad it gets for a girl"- A distance voice that could vaguely be made out as female sounded more than slightly peeved and slightly shrill.  
  
"Bad, hm? With men carrying you around, and taking care of your every need?" A second voice, male, regal, and distantly mocking.  
  
"Argh! You're insufferable! It's a wonder that anyone can put up with you, you royal pain in the a-ahhh!" The girl cut off in mid tirade to let out a shrill scream, and only seconds later a yell echoed and words resounded.  
  
Although the rest of the words weren't entirely clear- they were, in fact, far from it- they could make out two new people screaming that they couldn't recognize, and the war cries coming from Wufei.  
  
Without another word, they sped toward the potential disaster scene. Goodness only knew what Wufei could do to fellow swordsmen, much less simple thieves or trespassers.  
  
Rounding several bends, hitting several corners, slamming into a few walls, the pilots stumbled upon the scene. A blonde haired elfish looking young man lay on the ground, seemingly KO'd, while a girl was huddled in the corner, eyes wide and terrified, and a young man in ancient Chinese clothing attempted to fend Wufei off.  
  
Moments later, two other people arrived- both men, and neither recognized. Hiiro instantly cocked his gun, aimed, but was abruptly interrupted by something that was rarely heard.  
  
Quatre yelled.  
  
"ALL OF YOU, CEASE AND DESIST," the Arabian boy cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
And instantly, everyone in the room stopped in their tracks, and did nothing. Not even Hiiro dared.  
  
"Wufei, what do you think you're doing," Quatre questioned in a reprimanding voice. "Put your sword away this minute!"  
  
Wufei grumbled, but did so, to the inward amusement of Trowa. Like a little boy being told 'no' by his mother.. Duo's going to have a field day when he hears about this. .. Where is Duo? "Where's Duo," the tall boy pointed out, more in the fashion of a statement than a question.  
  
"He ran into my door while he was running away from that freak," Wufei said with a sneer, while pointing at the comatose Link.  
  
"Link's not a freak, you wussy boy," Navi protested, shooting into the air and shaking with her anger. Wufei's response to this was to draw his sword out partially, and began to retaliate when he was interrupted.  
  
"No, he's not, now get out of my way," Usagi said, brushing her skirt off and managing to hobble toward where Link was with as much dignity as she could muster. There was a clicking sound, and everyone turned to see that Hiiro had his gun pointed at Usagi- safety off.  
  
"Don't move," he said, which was a lot of warning, coming from Hiiro. Not to mention it was needless to say, really, but the look she gave him in return was rather incredible, coming from such a small and bedraggled looking thing.  
  
"You can shoot me, if you want. I'm sure it wouldn't be all that much of a challenge," she said, brushing him off, and kneeling beside Link's body and checking for his pulse to see if he was alright.  
  
There was utter silence in the room- Trowa never really spoke all that much out of habit, Wufei looked upset and most likely was- as per usual, the prude- and Quatre felt like the situation had escaped his hands. What was really surprising was that Hiiro hadn't actually shot the girl; he merely kept the gun trained on her.  
  
After a few uncomfortable minutes, Quatre decided to try and regain control over things. "Would anyone of you kindly explain just what is going on here," he demanded, trying to remain polite while being authoritive.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, serious blue eyes meeting his own for a moment. "We're lost," was all she ended up offering before motioning to Kenshin to help her get Link up off the floor. Between the two of them, they managed to support Link before Hotohori silently told her to step aside and allow him to help instead.  
  
Quatre watched them for a few moments, trying to think. For the most part, they looked like weary travelers. Their oddities were unnumbered, but they appeared harmless enough. Sure, three of them were equipped with swords, but if they had been true enemies then they probably would have had guns of some sort.  
  
"Very well. I'm sorry miss, I wish that I could believe you, but if you can't provide me with more of an alibi than that, I'm afraid that we'll just have to take you into custody for a while."  
  
She only nodded in response, and the group formed a small circle by instinct, and were then promptly 'escorted' down another stretch of hall till they reached a living room.  
  
By the time they had been sat down on the plush chairs, Usagi was so thoroughly exhausted she would have fallen straight to sleep if it wasn't for her physical discomfort. All of the muscles in her body had begun to ache with tremendous force, her head was pounding, and that ferocious headache was returning. To top it all off, if they didn't let her go to the restroom, she was going to piddle all over this guy's furniture.  
  
Usagi looked around the room, and finally realized that she was surrounded entirely by men. So that's what the problem is here, the smallest fraction in her that could still find humor in the situation. Too much testosterone, and not enough estrogen.  
  
Most likely, it was true. But there wasn't really any help for the situation. So she sat there for a long while, the nausea approaching her slowly this time while she writhed in her seat with the need to go to the restroom.  
  
"Excuse me," she finally attempted, knowing that if she didn't get to a bathroom immediately there were going to be problems. She was cut short by the dark look that the Chinese boy gave her and the click that came from the trigger happy one's gun.  
  
"Be silent, woman," the Chinese boy ordered, before going back to his heated discussion with his friends.  
  
"But I"- she began, but was once more stopped.  
  
"Woman," the Chinese boy snarled one last time.  
  
"Please, miss, give us a few minutes," Quatre said, offering her a pleading and half-exasperated look.  
  
Usagi frowned. Well, if that's the way they were going to be, then she might as well go ahead and piss all over the seats. See if she cared!  
  
And she probably would have done it, too, just to spite them if it hadn't been for the sudden attack of pain, that forced the air out of her chest and made her curl up instinctively, searching for a position that hurt the least.  
  
She sat there in a cold sweat and trembling while her sore muscles convulsed painfully and her stomach heaved again. She fought it off even as her headache reached its fever pitch, and Usagi began to see spots dancing in front of her eyes. Why, she wondered to herself, does this keep happening to me?  
  
Usagi sat there for a long time, shuddering like a leaf being gusted at by the harsh autumn winds that threatened to throw her from her tree, pale as a sheet. It was Sanosuke who finally noticed what was wrong.  
  
He nudged Kenshin, who sat to his left. "Kenshin," he hissed, "what's wrong with her," he asked the older man, jerking his thumb at the girl. Kenshin's attention snapped away from the debating boys in the middle of the room and focused in on Usagi. He frowned; if he didn't know any better, he'd say that it was happening just like it had last time..  
  
He got up, and went over to her, and shook her gently, ignoring the fact that all of the boys had their various weapons drawn and pointed at him- which included a katana, two guns, and a flashlight with batteries that didn't even work. "Usagi-san," he asked. "Usagi-san?"  
  
By now, Quatre had lowered his weapon, and was hesitantly approaching the girl. Even Hotohori and Navi had come closer now, bringing with them the dead-weight that was Link. Sanosuke stood a bit behind Kenshin, concerned but only just because he hardly knew the girl.  
  
Hiiro cautiously approached the girl, gun leveled at her forehead and eyes narrowed with suspicion. Wufei had unsheathed his katana, and even Trowa was reaching for his gun.  
  
The girl looked at him, blue eyes wide and delirious, the colors of the rainbow swirling inside of her normally azure orbs. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words were lost as the white light welled up from the corner of the room behind her, and snatched them away.  
  
And then, the people around her were sucked up in the torrent of white. Or perhaps it was just the blinding absence of anything- something that could not possibly be described or understood by the human mind.  
  
In the moments preceding afterwards, the remaining pilots were silent for a long few moments, until they took into account that the white light had taken away two of their allies- one Hiiro Yui and Quatre Winner. For a brief moment, Trowa actually felt sorry for them- Hiiro wasn't likely to be very kind or willing hostage.  
  
Wufei began to swear up a storm, and meanwhile Duo just rolled over and continued to snore quite happily and rather oblivious on the ground. However, there were two more entities in the house that had yet to be summarized in this horrible, drawn-out conclusion of this chapter. Can you guess?  
  
((If you can't, that's okay, too- if you've already skipped ahead, then shame on you! .. And I'll quite rhyming and delaying the finale now. ^^))  
  
::Where Ririna is::  
  
Finally, a dead end! After having chased the rodent through the hallways, up countless flights of stairs.. it was trapped. Trapped like a rat, she thought, and laughed mentally at her own bad pun.  
  
"Hah, hah, hah; I've caught you now, evil doer! Surrender the sustenance to your queen now, or be thrown into a prison cell to think about what you've done," Ririna cackled, almost evilly. If there had been a single bystander, they might have tried to restrain the raving woman- if they weren't frightened for some odd reason- but as it was, the poor rodent was on its own.  
  
The poor little guy hadn't dealt with humans very often, and certainly not with such a scary one. Just what kind of a woman went chasing after a mouse down hallways, anyhow?! The point was, though, that even this morsel wasn't worth this kind of harassment..  
  
At that moment, another flash of eerie light lightning lit the area briefly. The mouse's ears picked up a small sound beginning from the room behind the locked door. They twitched as he concentrated on it, confirming what indeed it was. And, sure enough.. it was the Lady of the House.  
  
At the moment, Ririna sprang, crying out, "For the sake of justice and peace, give me the crumb now!" The mouse scurried out of the way, just before the future queen rammed straight into the door- and then through the half-rotted wood with a loud bang and crunching sound.  
  
The mouse squeaked, grabbed his crumb, and prepared to run off- but he changed his mind, seeing as the girl was stuck. He came closer, dared to, as she attempted to pull herself free of the whole she'd gotten herself stuck, when the mouse bit her on the leg.  
  
It then scampered off in the direction they'd come from as fast as its tiny legs could carry it. Ririna pried herself free from the door's hold with a cry of pain. Rubbing her leg, she assessed the damage- from the looks, not to mention feel, of it, she had been bitten, had a goose egg on her forehead the size of, and splinters littering her skin from her forehead to her neck.  
  
What are the odds that I'm going to get Bubonic Plague, she wondered to herself. No matter.. not even death can keep me away from my Hiiro, she determined, striking a mental pose.  
  
A soft voice broke the silence. "Who are you, that you would dare to awaken me from my slumber?"  
  
Ririna looked up, and saw a beautiful young woman standing in front of her. Ririna had heard the whispered tales of the woman ghost in the high attic from the servants (that was, of course, before she tried to get their help, and they ran away from her). This, undoubtedly must have been her.  
  
She was dressed in an old fashioned dress, with too many ruffles and too many frills. There was an intelligence and curiosity to her blank, lavender eyes as she stared down at Ririna with her gloved hands folded lady-like in front of her. The finishing touches consisted in the matte black shoes and stockings that came up to her knees and ended in another set of frills.  
  
She was really lovely, and despite her old-fashioned style of clothes, she wouldn't have looked the slightest bit eerie. Well, that would have been true, if it weren't for the fact that her glossy brown hair weren't writhing as though with a life of its own, and she wasn't floating a few inches off of the floor.  
  
"You! You're the ghost that lives here," Ririna accused, as though she needed to state the obvious.  
  
The girl simply nodded, and her vague, enchanting voice became softer with an odd echo to it. "Yes, I am. Now, I asked you a question- answer it quickly, lest I lose my patience with you."  
  
Ririna stared at her, dumbfounded for several minutes. Finally, the unnamed girl's eyes narrowed into glowing lavender slits. "You would dare to enter my home and not answer my questions? I am the Lady of this house! Answer now, before it is too late," the girl said threateningly, a black aura spreading from her body.  
  
Ririna shook her head, dirty blond hair flapping around her. "Never! You're only here to steal my Hiiro from me! Well, never! And besides, this is Quatre's house now; you're dead!"  
  
That did it. With deadly calm, the ghost replied to her. "I am dead, and a ghost, but this house is very much mine- it is my blood right. And you have failed your duties as a guest- therefore, you must suffer the consequences!"  
  
The ghost held her left, gloved hand out in front of her, and a small lavender ball of energy formed within it. As though praying to it, she bowed her head in reverence to the power, and then threw it at Ririna.  
  
Ririna gave a small, chocked cry, but it was cut off shortly afterwards, and there was only one girl in the hall then.  
  
The nameless ghost smiled to herself, now. "It will be ten years till I am able to sleep again, and in that time, little one, you will entertain me." She bent down, and picked up the small, porcelain doll that had moments before been Ririna.  
  
"Alas, you are not a very pretty doll.. but you will do well enough, I suppose. When you are done with your time, I suppose I shall let you go," the ghost added before entering back into the attic, and closing the newly repaired door behind her.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------*  
  
Oh my goodness.. You guys have no idea how glad I am to have finished that. It took me forever, felt like it was dragging along. I'm very sorry if reading it felt the same way, but I didn't want to skip over anything. . Some of it sounds/looks really stupid looking back on it, now.  
  
:sigh: Anyhow, I hope that that was worth it. It's fourteen or so pages long.. :shrugs: But I blame it on the fact that I was writing something with GW in it. I simply don't like the series the same way I did once.. which makes for difficult writing.  
  
So, anyhow, the next chapter is planned to be. dun, dun, dun, WK! ^^ :cheer: So. anyhow.. see you all there, hopefully- those of you that I didn't bore to death, anyhow.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Bird  
  
Uhm, DBZ I won't do, I'm afraid, because that's the one anime series I simply can not stand. However, FF is another story entirely- I'd like to do one, even though I'm not very far in most of them (Beat FFX, almost have beaten FF9). There's so many of them. anyhow.  
  
Hurru  
  
I'm glad you liked it! More I can do, but fast.? I'm not too good at that one. -_-;  
  
Silver Shadows AKA SS Silver  
  
Phwee, I'm sorry I cut the RK part so short. but it's been a long time since I read any of it, so I didn't want to mess up too bad on stuff. Uhm, well, next is WK. but after that, I'll do Inu-Yasha if you'd like. Just not the anime version, kay? I like the manga version so much better.  
  
And gods damn it all, why the hell can't I get anyone's name right!!? . Just go ahead and shoot me if I did it again, although this time I do have the legitimate of excuse because of the damned anesthesia. :shudders: I HATE that stuff. it always makes me so sick.  
  
Aidenn Legacy  
  
:giggles: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing that scene with the sergeant, myself, though I felt kinda bad for him.. and I felt really, really bad for Link, especially now, when I've stretched the joke to its breaking limit. :sweatdrop:  
  
I forgot what we were talking about last time. But, uhm, self-inserts are fun, even if people wonder if you're on drugs afterwards. :major sweatdrop:  
  
Kwa. poor Kenji, only trying to look out for his daughter. Well, I guess this is what happens when you try to protect her too much. ^^ That won't be for a while yet, most likely, though.  
  
Blue Moon  
  
Phwee, you sound like me after I've read something I like. Like I'm on some kind of a sugar high. ^^  
  
And I love Invader Zim! (AAAH! My squeedily-spooch!) ^.^ Such fun.  
  
Firefly-chan  
  
You put me on your favorite list!? :starry eyed: Wahh, you people are the greatest!! :huggle glomps you: Glad you enjoyed that story so much!  
  
Dee-chan  
  
Waah! Cookie! :glomps you:  
  
Navi's a pain in the butt. but everything will turn out all right. I promise. And I don't know if Navi has a :cough, cough:. Do fairies have those? Probably. who knows. ^^;;; Hee, hee. Hotohori can be so narcissistic sometimes...  
  
Baby_bunnygurl  
  
Well, if I updated it more often, then things probably wouldn't come out as well. Or at least they might, but they'd be sloppy and short. As for spelling in your review, I don't mind- they don't have a spell check or anything, and it's the thought that counts, anyhow. Thank you very, very much for reviewing!  
  
Anonymous person  
  
Oro. you left me with no name. :dumb founded: Uhm, well, here's GW. but I won't be doing Outlaw Star, because I'm not too familiar with the series, and I'm not that big a fan of it, either.  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel  
  
Gah.. I badgered you into reviewing, and then the damn thing cuts off. Must mean that it wasn't meant to happen, then. Oh, well. Sorry I'm always such a pain in your ass, though.  
  
Gakkuri Naishinnou  
  
Kwa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I forgot all about it.. I'll probably manage to forget this time, too.  
  
Lol, well, at least you're honest about your actions. You probably wouldn't be the only one, either. :giggles: But I'm glad that you liked that chapter, I sincerely hope that you will have enjoyed this one, too, and that you will enjoy the next one. ^^  
  
Yuuguri  
  
Lol, you feel sorry for her, too? Such insanity amongst the ranks. But anyhow, I can do FF7. I'd probably need help, since I'm not very far into the game, though. We'll just see about it, okay? Cuz I'm thinking of doing maybe FF8. Squall. :drools: Or Kuja-sama. :worships: 


End file.
